MY ANGEL
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Después de ser abandonado con su recien nacido por su novia, la que creia la amaba igual que él. Y vivir miserablemente a causa de su ex jefe y ex suegro. David Nolan ve cambiada su vida por un pequeño y hermoso angel, que lo ayudará a ver nuevamente la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

Cansado. Así se sentía. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sus ahorros ya escaseaban desde hace unas semanas y aun necesitaba comprarle algunas cosas a su razón de vida.

Al fin pudo distinguir el edificio donde estaba su departamento. Suerte que era el dueño, porque como se encontraba ahora le hubiera sido imposible pagar un arriendo, llevaba ya un par de meses sin empleo.

"A ver como sobrevives"

Le había dicho su ex-suegro hace meses, el hombre le había puesto problemas desde que su única hija había comenzado a salir con él. Y él se había defendido diciendo que **jamás** la dejaría.  
Que ironía… ella lo había dejado a él y sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás.

Aferró aun más las bolsas de las compras que acababa de hacer y entró al edificio, se subió al ascensor y pulsó el botón de su piso. El ascensor se empezó a mover, pero también lo hizo el pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos.

-Shhh… ya cariño, ya vamos a llegar, solo un poco más ¿si?-. Intentaba en vano contener al incomodó bebé que agitaba sus bracitos y arrugaba su cara.

Si… su novia, la que creía lo amaba, lo había abandonado con su pequeño bebé recién nacido, y el pequeño solo lo tenía a él.

Meneando su cuerpo de un lado al otro rebotando al pequeño, salió el ascensor acercándose a la puerta de su departamento cuando el bebé estalló en llantos. Escuchó una puerta cerrarse mientras él intentaba callar los gritos y una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Volteó para decirle que no era necesario, cuando quedó sin habla y sin respiración. Una hermosa morena, ojos marrones y labios rojo sangre, estaba parada ahí como una bella ilusión ¿Quién era? No la había visto antes. Estaba tan embobado con ella que no escuchó lo que dijo hasta que se le acercó más.

-Yo tomo el bulto más bonito-. Dijo la morena tomando al pequeño bebé y acunándolo en su pecho. El pequeño dejó de llorar inmediatamente y solo soltaba pequeños sollozos –Hola…-. Le dijo al bebé con una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirarlo a él -¿Cómo se llama?

-David-. Dijo aun en una nube.

-¿Y usted?-. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que le había preguntado primero el nombre del bebé.

-Lo siento…-. Dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa –Yo soy David, el es Jason.

-Así que te llamas Jason-. Le habló al pequeño haciéndolo sonreír –¿No iba a abrir la puerta?-. Le sonrió a David y sacándolo de su aturdimiento. El rubio sacó rápidamente sus llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta dejándola entrar con el pequeño Jason en sus brazos.

-No quiero sonar maleducado pero… ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó dejando la bolsa sobre la isla de la cocina, mientras la morena se sentaba en uno de los taburetes frente a él con el pequeño Jason bien acurrucado.

-Me llamo Regina, acabo de mudarme al departamento de enfrente-. Sonrió agradablemente –¡Somos vecinos!

-Eso es muy agradable. Eres la primera vecina que me ayuda con él-. Cogiendo el hervidor para calentar agua.

-¿Puedo preguntar donde está la mamá de Jason? O acaso ¿otro papá?-. ¿Enserio había preguntado eso? El tipo no parecía ser gay, entonces ¿Por qué se le vino eso a la mente?

-No, no hay otro padre, tampoco madre. Solo somos Jason y yo-. Dijo el rubio apoyando sus antebrazos en la isla de la cocina e inclinándose para mirar al pequeño. Tomó aire para decir lo siguiente. –Su madre nos abandonó en cuanto nació-. El rostro de Regina se mostró impasible, pero sus ojo hablaron por si solos, una infinita carrera de emociones a través de esos chocolate intenso. Al final la expresión en su cara cambio a un ceño fruncido.

-¿Porqué se fue?-. Para ser franco, ni el lo sabía. Supo por una de las enfermeras que ella se había vestido y se había largado sin querer escuchar ni darle razones a ninguna de ellas.

-No lo se. Jamás mostró ningún tipo de rechazo al bebé, ni siquiera en el momento del parto. Más bien fue todo lo contrario. Ni yo lo entiendo-. Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a prepararle un biberón al bebé, había ido a la tienda a comprar pañales y leche. Era increíble, pero el pequeño niño había acabado con todos los pañales que a lo largo del embarazo le había estado comprando y algunos otros que le habían quedado demasiado pequeños. Era como una pequeña maquina de cagar.

-¿Puedo alimentarlo?-. Preguntó la morena sorprendiendo a David que el niño estuviera tan a gusto con él. Asintió entregándole el biberón y la vio acomodarlo, comprobar la temperatura de la leche y luego dársela el bebé. Parecía experta en la materia, y pronto se preguntó si ella estaría casada. Preguntar si tenía hijos o estaba casada sería ser demasiado directo.

-Eres muy buena en esto.

Regina lo miró sonriendo y a el su corazón se le saltó un latido.

-Aprendí siendo voluntaria en un orfanato-. Dijo muy orgullosa, su madre siempre había odiado que se fuera a meter allí, pero a ella le encantaba.

-O sea que sabes mucho de niños.

-Si-. Respondió y de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar –Diablos me tengo que ir, quede de verme con una amiga-. Dijo poniéndose de pie, aun con el pequeño aferrado al biberón y con cuidado se lo entregó a David –Hasta luego pequeño Jason-. Susurró besando su frente y luego miró al rubio –Hasta luego David, un gusto conocerlos, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde vivo-. Con eso salió del departamento, dejando tanto a David como al pequeño Jason extrañado su presencia.

Pasaron los días y siempre se encontraban en el pasillo, o Regina siempre iba a golpearle la puerta para "jugar" con el pequeño Jason. Francamente el pequeño y ella se llevaban muy bien. Ese día David tenía una entrevista de trabajo y Regina se ofreció inmediatamente a cuidar del bebé, el rubio no pudo decir que no cuando ella le puso esos ojitos de cachorro. La morena lograba ser muy adorable.

* * *

En la entrevista le fue pésimo, Leopold se había encargado de cumplir lo que había prometido.

**"Haré que nadie te contrate nunca"**.

Sentía que le había fallado a su madre, que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo le había ayudado a ahorrar para tener una buena carrera ¿Y que había hecho él? se había enredado con la hija del jefe y le había plantado cara cuando intentó separarlos ¿Para que? para ser desechado sin mas por la propia autora de su desgracia, lo único bueno que obtuvo de esa relación con Mary Margaret era su pequeño Jason.

Angustiado y sin saber que más hacer, vagó por un tiempo en Central Park. EL maldito de Leopold le había amenazado con dejarlo en la calle si no le entregaba por las buenas a su nieto. Pero eso era algo que ni muerto haría, así tuviera que trabajar vendiendo su cuerpo o incluso de barrendero. Cualquier cosa antes de entregar a su hijo.

Apesadumbrado y con el mundo cayendo sobre sus hombros se dirigió a casa, necesitaba tener a su bebé en brazos y sentirse útil. Y también ver a Regina. Sonrió pensando en ella. La joven era como una pequeña luz que iluminaba sus días de energía. Como la estrellita del juego de Mario Bros. Así se había autonombrado ella.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-. El entusiasmo de Regina rápidamente fue decayendo al ver el semblante triste del rubio –No fue bien ¿verdad?-. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

-Fue pésimo, todo iba bien, hasta que revisaron los expedientes y notaron que mi antiguo jefe me ponía como una pésima persona y un pésimo abogado.

-Es un idiota-. Contestó sirviendo unos vasos con sidra. Y entregándole uno al rubio.

-Y lo peor es que solo lo hizo para que sucediera esto, que me viera en un callejón sin salida para entregarle a Jason.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jason?

-Él es su abuelo, Leopold Blanchard es su nombre-. Notó que Regina arrugaba el seño con disgusto y daba un largo trago a su vaso.

-Para mi mala fortuna le conozco-. Dijo captando toda la atención del rubio –Un tipo calvo y gordo de manos largas-. Su cuerpo dio un pequeño escalofrío –Así que Mary Margaret es la madre de Jason.

-¿También la conoces?

-Fuimos al mismo colegio-. Regina se encogió de hombros al decir eso y se colocó de pie para ir a buscar la botella –Yo nunca fui… adecuada para su grupo de amigas.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que no entraba en el rango de "popular". Mientras ella era la líder cabeza hueca de las porristas, yo era la presidenta del centro de alumnos.

-¿Porque eso no te hacia popular? En donde estudié todo el mundo quería ser del centro de alumnos.

-No se, en el mío el estatus era más importante que la inteligencia. Pero no importa, muchos de esos "populares" ahora trabajan para mí-. Dijo de una forma malvada, con una sonrisa que contagió a David. De pronto la cara de Regina cambió, como si hubiera tenido una revelación -¿Porqué no trabajas para mi? Es decir conmigo, en la empresa.

-¿Qué?-. Se extrañó, hasta ahora no tenía idea en qué trabajaba Regina, y es que casi siempre la veía en su casa.

-Sí, digo… siempre estamos necesitando gente nueva. En realidad los estoy cambiando a casi todos. La mayoría porque eran ineficientes contratados por mi ex. Definitivamente mi amiga Miriam necesita a alguien que la ayude el área legal de la empresa.

-¿Te das cuenta en lo que te estás metiendo? Leopold lo que quiere es destruirme y no le importará pasar sobre ti para lograrlo.

-Sé de lo que es capaz ese hombre-. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho –Pero él también sabe de lo que soy capaz y créeme, no querrá meterse conmigo ¿Qué dices?-. David aun estaba dudoso, no quería meterla en el caos que era su vida –La otra opción es que te cases conmigo-. David la miró atentó ¿acaso escuchó mal? –Si quiere quitarte a Jason, lo más seguro es que intente luego hacerlo legalmente, y no tienes estabilidad ni sustento económico…

-Y eso es lo primero que ven los juzgados de familia-. Susurró David pensando, sopesó sus opciones. Regina tenía razón, sin trabajo y sin dinero, sería más fácil para el maldito de Leopold quitarle al niño mediante un juez. Pero casarse con ella era demasiado, sería condenarla a su vida miserable, ademas de que apenas y se conocian. –Acepto el empleo-. Dijo y el rostro de Regina se iluminó y dio un par de aplausos mientras daba saltitos.

-¡Al fin voy a poder inaugurar la guardería!-. Sirvió nuevamente sidra en los vasos –No entiendo porqué la gente hoy en día no quiere tener hijos, ni adoptarlos, eso es peor-. Volvió a sentarse a un lado de David –Brindemos por… un brillante futuro para Jason y para ti.

Ambos chocaron sus vasos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

El lunes siguiente a ese, David ya estaba listo y preparado para comenzar a trabajar en la empresa de Regina. Y Jason estaba también preparado para su primer día en la guardería.

Terminaba de alistar el bolso del pequeño cuando golpearon a su puerta. Esa debía ser Regina, habían quedado de ir juntos. Ni bien abrió la puerta, la morena entro directo hasta el pequeño que estaba justo en medio del sillón rodeado de almohadas.

-Buenos días a ti también Regina.

-Hola Dave-. Le dijo sin mirarlo y comenzó a sacar al pequeño –Buenos días hermoso príncipe ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bastante bien la verdad, gracias por preguntar-. Dijo el rubio, provocando de Regina girara los ojos y se volteara a verlo.

-Le decía a Jason-. Lo miró mas concentrada -¿Qué haces vestido así?-. El rubio se miró a si mismo sin encontrar nada malo.

-¿Qué tiene? Es mi traje.

-Exacto, estás demasiado formal.

-¿y eso que tiene de malo? Soy un abogado, uso traje.

-No en mi empresa-. Dijo negando con la cabeza -¿Qué tipo de ropa tienes? además de ese traje y las camisas de franela.

-¿Ahora quieres ver mi closet?

-Mira… esa es una muy buena idea-. Dijo y aun con el bebé en brazos se encaminó a la habitación del rubio, David corrió detrás de ella, el lugar era un desastre pero si a Regina le molestó no lo dijo. –Veamos… esto no sirve… esto tampoco-. Se oía la voz de la morena mientras él intentaba levantar la ropa que estaba toda desperdigada por el suelo –¿Porque lo único que tienes son trajes elegantes y franelas?-. Dijo saliendo del closet, sin nada.

-Porque es lo que uso-. Respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Veamos… ¿Dónde tienes la cuna de Jason?-. Dijo mirando alrededor.

-Ah mmm… no tiene cuna-. Respondió avergonzado. Ni siquiera tenia dinero para comprarle una.

Regina sintió como su corazón se apretaba. El maldito de Leopold lo tenia viviendo prácticamente en la miseria.

-Veamos que… -. Dejó al pequeño en mitad de la cama, colocando almohadas a su alrededor. Luego se giró a mirarlo -Si quitamos esto, creo que sería suficiente-. Colocó sus delicadas y pequeñas manos en su cuello, quitándole la corbata lentamente. El rubio tragó pesado al tenerla tan cerca, Regina era muy pequeña a comparación suya, aun con tacones. Por lo que inevitablemente tuvo que mirar hacia abajo. Encontrándose con un suculento y pecaminoso escote. Sintió que algo debajo de su cinturón se endurecía al sentir las delicadas manos abrir los primeros dos botones de la camisa, rozando la piel allí. Observó el rostro de la morena. Al parecer ni cuenta se daba de lo que le producía. -Ahí si. Elegante pero casual-. Dijo levantando su vista a su rostro y apoyando sus palmas en su torso, debajo de la camisa podía notar que tenía unos pectorales fuertes. Lo soltó y lo arrastró hasta un espejo colgado en la pared de su habitación.

-¿Está bien que vaya así? Se supone que soy un abogado.-. Dijo David mirándola por el reflejo.

-¡Claro que está bien! ¿Ya viste como voy yo?-. Le preguntó poniéndose en medio de la habitación separando los brazos de su cuerpo y dando un giro. David estaba hipnotizado con ella.  
Regina llevaba un vestido floreado de tirantes pegado al cuerpo. Dejaba ver sus delgados y definidos brazos. Apretaba y levantaba su busto, dejando un exquisito escote. Al girar pudo apreciar que también dejaba insinuar unas perfectas y redondas nalgas que lo invitaban a pecar. Bajando más la mirada llegó a sus delgadas y largas piernas. La fala del vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pero dejaba marcados unos perfectos muslos que lo llevaron a imaginar tener esas piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Negó levemente con la cabeza aclarando su garganta, antes de volver a subir su mirada a su rostro, dándose cuenta que se había quedado mucho tiempo solo mirándola.

-Perfecta-. Soltó, provocando una sonrisa en la morena.

-Me refería a que no me visto demasiado elegante. Pero gracias por el "perfecta"-. Bromeó elevando repetidamente sus cejas provocando un intenso sonrojo en el rostro de David. -Relájate-. Le dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa y girándose para tomar en brazos al pequeño Jason. -Ahora si podemos irnos-. Se encaminó a la puerta -¿Puedes coger mi bolso?-. Le pidió al rubio quien lo tomó sin chistar justo con su maletín y se encaminó a la puerta cuando casi choca con la espalda de Regina que se había quedado parada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó él inclinándose para ver el rostro de Regina. La veía indecisa de hablar -¿Regina?

-Ah… yo, es decir. ¿Tienes una silla para auto?-. Preguntarle este tipo de cosas la estaba poniendo incomoda, No quería hacerlo sentir mal. Pero era inevitable. No quiso mirarlo a la cara.

-No-. Susurró apesadumbrado.

-Iremos en taxi entonces-. Digo la morena girándose y dándole una sonrisa. Se le acababa de ocurrir una fantástica idea. –Vamos, vamos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA **  
**¿QUE TAL?**  
**¿QUE TALBESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO?**

**SE ME OCURRIO ESTA IDEA CUANDO ESTABA MÁS OCUPADA. COSAS QUE PASAN CON MI CEREBRO. CUANDO TENGO TIEMPO ESTOY EN BLANCO.**  
**DEJAME SABER QUE PIENSAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE TAMBIEN ESTE.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

David había aprendido más de Regina en las pocas horas, que en las semanas que llevaba de conocerla.

Era más altruista e inteligente de lo que demostraba. Y vaya que tenia razón con decir que él iba demasiado formal.

Todos los trabajadores en la empresa vestían semi-formal. Prácticamente casual. Como irían vestidos a una reunión familiar.

Muchos de los hombres iban con pantalones y playeras. Otros con camisas y mocasines. Varios otros sweaters y zapatillas. Y a pesar de que el iba con traje y zapatos, el que Regina le quitara la corbata y le abriera la camisa lo hacía pasar desapercibido.

Lo que no lo hizo pasar desapercibido, fue que llegara junto a ella y que ella llevara en brazos a su hijo. Recibió un par de miradas recelosas y muchos ceños fruncidos tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Regina le dijo que no hiciera caso de lo que seguramente fueran a inventar sobre ellos. Y lo llevó a la que sería su oficina que quedaba frente a la de su nueva colega. Su nombre era Miriam, una chica muy inteligente y muy amable, también abogada. Ella sería la encargada de enseñarle todo lo que necesitara saber sobre la empresa y los negocios de esta. Ambos serían los encargados del área legal. Regina lo guio luego a la guardería donde ya estaba la cuidadora que se encargaría de Jason.

David estaba un poco reticente a dejarlo, aun era muy pequeño y temía que estuviera llorando porque lo extrañara. Pero Regina salió al rescate diciendo que probablemente ella seria la que se la pasaría ahí en la guardería solo para estar tiempo con el pequeño.

Ya relajado sabiendo que alguien conocido estaría cerca, se despidió del pequeño.

La morena le hizo un tour por todo el edificio mientras le resumía la historia y a que se dedicaban.

La empresa había sido de su padre y tenía más de 38 años de trayectoria en el diseño, desarrollo y fabricación de equipos deportivos de alto rendimiento, en la que se fusionaban la experiencia de los mejores ingenieros y atletas, implementando las nuevas tecnologías y materiales de alta calidad. Resultando en una amplia gama de productos especialmente diseñados para satisfacer las necesidades individuales de cualquier persona, tanto de deportistas profesionales con experiencia, como del guerrero de fin de semana o del principiante.

Hacía unos siete años , cuando ella apenas tenía diecinueve su padre había muerto y con ello la empresa había sufrido una crisis. Estaban a punto de perderla al borde de la quiebra.

-Y ahí es donde entra Blanchard-. Dijo la morena llegando a la oficina de presidencia. O sea, la suya.

El rubio observó la amplia oficina. Grandes pilares del suelo hasta el techo y ventanales dando una vista panorámica de la ciudad. A un lado dos sofás decorativos, dispuestos uno frente al otro decorados con cojines. Y una alfombra en el suelo bajo estos. Al otro lado. Una gran mesa de escritorio hecha de mármol y la silla. Donde Regina se acababa de sentar. Fue entonces que notó el cuadro detrás de ella.

Allí parecía un poco fuera de lugar, tomando en cuenta lo moderna de la decoración y el hecho de que al parecer aquello era antiguo.

-Era de mi padre-. Le dijo Regina al notar su vista en el cuadro. David volvió a mirarla antes de sentarse frente a ella. -Sé que parece fuera de lugar, pero él lo amaba. Y me trae paz.

-Es hermoso-. Volvió a mirarlo y Regina giró su asiento para hacer lo mismo.

-Fue pintado a partir de una fotografía que él tomó-. La pintura era el de una niña de espaldas abrazando un caballo.

-Espera… ¿La niña eres tú?.

-Si-. Se giró sonriéndole con su bello rostro un poco sonrojado.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que entra Leopold Blanchard, alias mi grano en el trasero a tu historia?-. Preguntó el rubio haciéndola reír.

-No es grata esta parte. Como decía, la empresa estaba teniendo una crisis. Yo aun estaba estudiando y mi madre nunca se había interesado en el negocio. Blanchard llegó con una oferta para mi madre, la cual ella aceptó.

-¿Qué oferta?

-Él se haría cargo de la empresa, siempre y cuando yo me casara con él.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y tu madre lo aceptó?!

-Así como oyes. En cuanto me lo dijo puse el grito en el cielo. Yo ¿casada por obligación? ¡Eso jamás!. Obviamente rechacé la "desinteresada" oferta del tipo-. Hizo las comillas en el aire con los dedos – Tomé las riendas de la empresa, mi padre me había preparado desde muy pequeña para hacerlo, ser empoderada e independiente. Para no dejar que tipos como Leopold Blanchard pasaran sobre mi. Fue difícil al principio, no lo voy a negar. Trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo fue una tarea ardua. Me conseguí como pude el dinero para mantener la empresa a flote por unos meses, hasta que me impuse con el sello verde. En ese entonces pocas eran las empresas que lo hacían y esta ganó rápidamente la atención tanto de la gente como del gobierno. Ahora tenemos puntos de recolección en todo el país, estudiantes y lugareños del borde costero se unieron en esta cruzada de limpiar y mantener nuestros oceanos limpios.

-Eres impresionante Regina. Eres sin lugar a dudas la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Y no lo digo porque ahora seas mi jefa-. Dijo haciéndola reír -Es la verdad, eres increíble conmigo y con Jason y ha sido así desde el principio y ni siquiera nos conocías. Estoy seguro que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias… y bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? Jason me ha enamorado por completo-. Regina tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al hablar del bebé. -Es un pequeño encanto.

-Si bueno. Eso lo sacó de mí-. Dijo el rubio provocando que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, príncipe encantador... Ve con Miriam para que sepas como se hace todo por aquí.

El rubio se levanto del asiento riendo. Quería hacer reír a Regina. Por lo que antes de irse se giró hacia ella.

-Como ordene su majestad-. Le hizo una reverencia y la escuchó intentar reprimir una carcajada. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y la encontró cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos para no reír, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos -Ahora si me voy, no me extrañes mucho-. Le guiño un ojo antes de irse. Y ella estalló en carcajadas en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Cuando su risa se calmó, decidió que tenía que ser rápida si quería conseguir todo lo que quería para ese mismo día. Cogió el teléfono de su oficina y llamó a su chofer para que la llevara donde necesitaba.

Salió de su oficina con dirección a la guardería para ver como le iba al pequeño encantador en su primer día. Y se lo encontró muy cómodamente dormido en la cuna. Le encargó nuevamente a la niñera que lo cuidara muy bien y salió de allí con dirección al lobby del edificio. Para nadie era extraño que saliera a media mañana. Prácticamente podía llevar la empresa desde cualquier lugar del mundo, por lo que muchas veces solo trabajaba desde su departamento.

Al salir a la calle. Su chofer ya la esperaba a un lado de su auto, le abrió la puerta y ella subió. Regina le dio la dirección y el comenzó a conducir.

Definitivamente esta era una buena idea.

* * *

La línea de artículos con el sello verde que tenía la empresa se estaba extendiendo al extranjero uniendo fuerzas con otra empresa que diseñaba y confeccionaba aletas para tablas de surf a partir de plásticos reciclados.

EcoQueen, la empresa de Regina, estaba incursionando en una nueva tabla de surf hecha 100% con materiales reutilizables. EcoQueen diseñaba y confeccionaba esta tabla y ZulEco aportaba las aletas. La ecotabla saldría al mercado en unos meses.

-Regina tiene planeado un viaje a Australia y uno de los dos tiene que ir también-. Le comentó Miriam, sentada frente a él.

-¿Vas tú?

-No lo creo. Debo quedarme aquí y asegurarme que los idiotas de allá afuera no hagan un desastre-. Respondió la chica con un poco de diversión. -Vas tú, te daré toda la info que tienes que revisar y tomar en cuenta.

-Okay.

-Supongo que tu pequeñito irá también al viaje.

-Oh si. No lo dejaría por nada… y dudo que Regina quiera dejarlo también.

-No quiero ser indiscreta ni parecer chismosa pero… ¿Dónde se conocieron tú y Regina?

El rubio irremediablemente se le escapó una sonrisa recordando como se conocieron y lo muy "entrometida" que le pareció Regina en ese momento.

-Somos vecinos, nos conocimos en el pasillo, vivimos uno frente al otro. Regina me ayudo con Jason, habíamos ido de compras, entonces en un brazo cargaba al bebé y en el otro las compras. Él lloraba y yo no encontraba las llaves, entonces ella me vio y me ofreció ayuda para calmar a Jason, bueno, en realidad me lo arrebató de los brazos antes de que pudiera decir mas. Y desde entonces no se ha separado de nosotros, ni nosotros de ella.

-Oh si... Regina tiene una debilidad por los niños. Especialmente bebés y se acongoja cuando oye llorar a uno. Es probable que por eso te lo arrancó de los brazos, no soporta ver un pequeño sufrir. Por eso casi siempre se escapa de la empresa y va al orfanato que abrió hace dos años.

-¿Regina tiene un orfanato?-. Preguntó maravillado, cuando creía que no podía ser mas increíble descubre algo mas que la hace maravillosa.

-Si-. Respondió Miriam sonriendo ¿Era idea suya o este rubio estaba baboso por su amiga? -Mi amiga tiene un corazón inmenso, pero uy, cuidado con quien la lastime, porque se convierte en el demonio mismo-. El rubio rio, no sabia si querer descubrir esa faceta de la morena -El orfanato es maravilloso, no solo por la infraestructura del lugar, sino por la calidad de personas encargadas de los niños, también por los pequeños. Son tan adorables. El orfanato no solo recibe a los pequeños que han sido dados en adopción o perdido a sus padres, si no también a niños con cuidados especiales que en otros orfanatos no han sabido atenderlos o simplemente los han rechazado.

-No sabía que los orfanatos rechazaran niños.

-Uf, lo hacen todo el tiempo. Algunos solo aceptan a los niños solo por el dinero que le entrega el estado y ni siquiera se preocupan por ellos y los pequeños terminan escapando y viviendo en las calles. Regina le prometió a su padre antes de morir, que haría cuanto estuviera en sus manos para que menos niños estuvieran en condición de calle.

-¿Cómo es que una mujer como ella sigue soltera?-. Hablo bajito, pero Miriam aun así lo escuchó. Sí, definitivamente al rubio le gustaba Regina.

-Quizás aun no conoce a su príncipe azul… Aunque conociendo a Regina. Ni siquiera lo espera. ¿No la has visto con nadie en su apartamento? Hace un tiempo que no sale con nadie.

-No, no la he visto con nadie-. Esta conversación ya se estaba poniendo un poco incómoda. ¿Porqué le molestaba imaginarse a Regina con un novio? -Creo que iré a mi oficina a seguir leyendo estos-. Le mostró un folder lleno de papeles.

-Okay… nos vemos luego-. Lo observó irse con una sonrisa divertida. Tendría que interrogar a su amiga para saber que sentía por el rubio.

A medio día David salió casi corriendo con dirección a la guardería. Había dejado dicho que le avisaran cualquier problema. Pero no lo habían llamado y él comenzó a preocuparse.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que al pequeño ni siquiera le había molestado estar en un ambiente completamente desconocido con personas que jamás había visto.

Tal parecía, que quien llevaba difícil la adaptación de separarse era él y no el pequeño. Le alimentó y cambió su pañal antes de irse a almorzar. Había mucho papeleo que aun debía leer.

Ya daban las seis de la tarde cuando Regina llegó a su oficina con el pequeño Jason en sus brazos.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué? Pero si aun no termina la jornada-. Dijo extrañado mirándola hacerle mimos al pequeño.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito que vengas con nosotros. Es de vital importancia ¿a que si cariño?-. Le dijo al pequeño y el niño le sonrió.

El rubio se levantó y guardó los papeles en el archivador de la oficina y preparó su maletín. -¿Dónde vamos?-. Preguntó mientras cogía el saco de su traje y se lo colocaba.

-Tú solo déjate llevar-. Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa inocente. Algo se tramaba. Podía sentirlo.

* * *

¡Y claro que se tramaba algo!

Lo había llevado a una tienda de ropa masculina y había elegido varios estilos diferentes para él.

-Esto es demasiado… no puedo aceptarlo-. Le dijo el rubio evitando tomar las cosas que ella le pasaba. -Te lo agradezco enserio. Pero no quiero ser un mantenido por mi nueva jefa. Ya hiciste demasiado contratándome en tu empresa.

-Claro que puedes. Tómalo como… mmm… un préstamo.

-Un préstamo-. Repitió el rubio con una ceja arqueada. Regina asintió con la cabeza mientras mecía al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Me lo pagas luego. Cuando te estabilices.

-Regina…

-Ya encantador. No discutas conmigo porque no vas a ganar-. La morena se puso firme y le entregó la ropa, prácticamente lanzándosela a los brazos, trató de empujarlo al probador, pero era demasiado pequeña en comparación a lo alto y fuerte que era David y no logró moverlo ni un centímetro. -Entra ahí y pruébate la ropa, antes de que sea yo misma la que te desvista y te la pruebe-. Sentenció furiosa y un poco sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

-Okay, okay. No tiene que ponerse en plan malvada, majestad. Aunque la idea de que me desvista es tentadora-. Dijo provocador guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer hacia el probador, solo con la intención de verla sonrojada. Lo cual funcionó.

-Tu padre es un cabezota-. Le dijo al pequeño, que solo la miraba y como si entendiera lo que le dijo le sonrió. Llenándola de ternura, le besó la frente y se dispuso a seguir recorriendo la tienda buscando nuevos estilos.

Después de esa tienda. Fueron a otra. Esta vez para Regina. Dijo que aprovecharía el viaje a las tiendas para actualizar su vestuario. David se burló de ella diciendo que esa era la escusa mas conocida de las mujeres en el mundo. A lo que la morena lo torturó sentándolo fuera de los probadores para que la viera probarse miles de prendas y modelándoselas solo para molestarlo. Ante la divertida y envidiosa mirada de las demás clientas.

La siguiente tienda que visitaron. Fue una de bebés. Regina había dicho que el pequeño Jason le rogaba por unos pantaloncitos y unas camisetitas. Poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado que a David le dieron ganas de comérsela a besos. No pudo decir que no.

Mientras Regina llevaba en brazos al pequeño eligiendo ropa con una trabajadora de la tienda. Él los esperaba sentado repleto de bolsas a sus pies.

De pronto se sentó un señor de alrededor setenta años a su lado. Observó a la morena con Jason en brazos. Y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Son recién casados?-. Le preguntó el anciano.

-¿Disculpe?

-Tú y la chica con el bebé… lucen igual que mi mujer y yo cuando nos acabábamos de casar.

-Oh-. David no sabia si aclararle al anciano que Regina y él no eran nada. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque Regina se acercó y le entregó al niño yéndose inmediatamente a buscar mas ropita.

-Tu mami es muy bonita ¿a que si?-. Le preguntó el anciano al bebé agudizando su voz haciendo reír al pequeño. -Si que sí… tu papi esta babeando por ella-. Eso último hizo reír a David. El anciano tenía razón, él estaba babeando por la morena.

-Cariño ya estoy lista-. Dijo una mujer mayor acercándose al anciano. Supuso era su esposa. -Que preciso angelito-. Dijo refiriéndose a Jason y se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla, el niño reía con las atenciones que recibía.

Regina se acercaba con un par de bolsas más en cada mano cuando la pareja de ancianos se despedían de ellos.

-Estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

-Si, por favor-. Respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie. Regina se acercó a él tomando a Jason de sus brazos. Mientras le entregaba las bolsas a David uniéndolas a las demás que ya cargaba.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio de departamentos. Tanto David como el chofer de Regina, cargaban las bolsas de sus compras mientras ella se divertía jugando con el pequeño. En el pasillo de su piso Regina abrió la puerta de su departamento para que su chofer dejara las compras. Se despidió del hombre agradeciéndole su ayuda. Y cuando se volteó se encontró con el rubio tratando a duras penas buscar sus llaves en su maletín.

-Deja, yo las busco-. Le dijo metiendo su mano en el maletín mientras con su otro brazo sostenía al niño. Cuando las encontró ella misma abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar a él primero.

El rubio se llevó una gran sorpresa en cuando la luz de la estancia se encendieron.

El lugar estaba limpio. Tan limpio y ordenado, que hasta olía a frutas.

Se giró buscando a Regina pero ella no lo miraba. Estaba enfrascada con el bebé y cuando levanto su cabeza solo se echó a reír.

-Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal-. Tratando de aguantar la risa -O un baño.

-Siempre nos duchamos juntos. La enfermera lo sugirió como parte del apego piel con piel. Nunca le he dado un baño. Me da un poco de miedo.

-No te preocupes yo lo hago-. Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se encaminó hasta el baño -¿Vienes con nosotros?-. Le preguntó volteándose a verle, antes de entrar al baño.

-Si-. Respondió olvidándose momentáneamente que su departamento estaba muy limpio. Al llegar allí se la encontró quitándole la ropita al pequeño. Regina sería una gran madre, eso era seguro. De pronto algo le llamó la atención en la tina.

-¿Regina?-. La morena lo miró -¿Qué es eso?-. Dijo apuntando una bañera de bebé dentro de la tina. Ella son rio y se encogió de hombros.

-Un pequeño regalo para este principito-. Respondió volviendo toda su atención al niño. Le quitó el pañal sucio y limpió su culito con toallitas húmedas. -¿Podrías llenarla con agua?-. Le dijo.

-¿Cómo sé si no es demasiado caliente?-. Preguntó asustado.

Regina se acercó a él, sentándose en el borde de la tina.

-Veras encantador... Esta bañera tiene un sistema que te dice la correcta temperatura. Aquí-. Señaló un panel que se encendió en cuanto ella abrió la llave dejando caer agua en un espacio. Giró la llave hasta lo mas caliente -Cuando es muy caliente se vuelve rojo y cuando es muy fría se vuelve azul-. Dijo llevando la llave del agua a lo mas frio explicándole. Luego la reguló a la temperatura deseada. -Cuando es la correcta se vuelve verde. Además tiene un sistema de desagüe-. Dijo recostando al pequeño en lo alto de la bañera. Donde estaba diseñado con un asiento que lo sostenía perfectamente, tanto para mantenerlo semi-sentado como para sostener su cuello -Prueba echarle agua con esto-. Le entregó un pequeño jarrito.

David se arrodilló en el suelo frente a la tina y con manos temblorosas tomó el jarrito cogiendo agua del "reservorio" de la bañera.

Regina notó su miedo por lo que sostuvo su mano y le ayudó a echársela sobre el torso del bebé. El pequeño agitó sus pequeños pies y manos demostrando que le gustaba la sensación del agua tibia sobre su piel. David y Regina sonrieron enternecidos. Y luego ya con mas confianza fue el mismo David quien lo comenzó a bañar. Mientras Regina cogió otro jarrito y mojó su cabecita, cuidando de que no le cayera agua en la cara. Se giró hasta una canasta que el rubio no había visto. Sacando una pequeña esponja, champú y bajón liquido de bebé.

-Ni se te ocurra discutir-. Dijo Regina entregándole la esponja con jabón.

-Te pagaré todo.

La morena no quiso decirle nada. Estaba muy emocionada de estar bañando a un pequeño bebé. A pesar de ir siempre al orfanato y cuidar a los más pequeños, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de bañar a ninguno. Esta era una experiencia nueva. No quiso decirle nada a David para no ponerlo mas nervioso. Pero era un momento único.

Dejó caer un poco de champú en sus manos y luego masajeó la cabecita con escaso cabello rubio del pequeño. El niño gimoteó encantado arrancándole una sonrisa. Tomó más agua con el jarrito y le enjuagó hasta no dejar rastro del champú. Luego se levantó de donde estaba sentada y del mueble de las toallas sacó una de animalitos, la puso serca de David y se encaminó a la salida, dejando un momento a solas a padre e hijo para ir a la cocina y preparar su biberón.

Desde donde estaba logró verlo pasar con el pequeño envuelto en la toalla hasta la habitación. Se mordió el labio riendo al pensar en la expresión de su rostro cuando descubriera la sorpresa que le tenía.

-¡Regina...!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**ESPERO ME PERDONEN CUALQUIER ERROR, LO ESCRIBÍ DESDE EL CELULAR.**

**¿EN QUE SE METIÓ REGINA AHORA?**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY ANGEL**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes y medio desde que David comenzara a trabajar en EcoQueen. Y el sueldo de aquel mes había sido más que suficiente para pagar las cosas que Regina le había comprado a él y a Jason.

Claro está que la morena no quiso recibirlo todo, solo aceptó el dinero de la ropa. Diciendo que todas las cosas que le compró al pequeño fueron regalos. Y como tal. No había devolución ni pago.

Era algo casi imposible ganar una discucucion con la morena, lo comprobó aquel día que fueron de compras y al volver a casa se encontró todo limpio y no solo eso, sino que tenía todo lo que el pequeño necesitaba, desde pañales hasta la cuna.

Recordaba claramente ese día, cuando al salir del baño se dirigió a su habitación con el pequeño niño envuelto en toallas.

Nada mas entrar y se encontró con una cuna estilo moisés, hecha de madera a un lado de su cama. Solo le tomó medio segundo para dar con la responsable. La llamó desde la habitación y volvió a llamarla al ver que Regina no se acercaba, con Jason aun en brazos salió hasta la cocina, encontrándosela vacía, la morena se había escapado antes de que él le echara la bronca.

No supo de ella hasta el día siguiente que se la topó en la oficina de Miriam. Después de tanto pedirlo, el rubio le mostro una foto del pequeño a su compañera, la cual quedó enamorada del bebé.

-Ahora entiendo porqué Regina babea por él. Es hermosisimo-. Dijo la joven con un tono que daba a entender algo más. Pero no supo definirlo.

En ese momento Miriam nombró a Regina como "Hada madrina" del pequeño. Haciendo reír a la morena. Una risa que enamoró a David, haciéndolo olvidar el por qué quería discutir con ella.

Pero al fin. Después de tanta angustia y desespero. Estaba progresando, sin deudas y sin agobios. Ya hasta le había comprado un cochecito a su pequeño niño, con silla de auto y todo. Más pañales, no entendía ¿como algo tan pequeño podía defecar tanto? Y también le compró un montón de juguetes, demás de los que siempre le regalaban Regina y Miriam también, la joven morena llegaba casi todos los lunes con algo nuevo. Porque sí, su compañera también terminó babeando por el bebé. El efecto Charming, había dicho él orgulloso.

Y aquí estaba hoy, un día viernes por la mañana, en la consulta con el pediatra. Un poco incomodo por ser prácticamente comido con los ojos por las mujeres ahí en la sala de espera.

Había pedido el día libre justamente para poder hacer esto. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Regina no se ofreció a acompañarlos.

Supuso que tendría mucho trabajo, puesto que últimamente siempre estaba visitando las plantas de producción y los puntos de recolección de los plásticos. Él sabía, por leer tantos documentos, que todo lo recolectado era enviado a una planta procesadora ubicada en el área industrial de la ciudad. Mientras en el edificio donde estaban ubicadas las oficinas de la empresa se llevaban a cabo todos los proyectos, era en la planta donde la verdadera magia se producía. Nuevos productos a partir de otros desechados.

Lo otro eran los puntos de recolección. Los habitantes de las costas recolectaban voluntariamente. Principalmente para mantener su hogar limpio. Pero Regina siempre contaba con un plan bajo la manga para agradecerles. Ya fuera creando más áreas verdes, como organizando eventos gratuitos. Siempre participando y acercándose a la gente, llegando incluso a recolectar ella también.

Su imaginación se evaporó y una Regina con el cabello recogido y ropa deportiva limpiando playas se esfumó, cuando fue llamado por una enfermera. El pediatra ya los iba a atender.

-Hola David-. Dijo el pediatra estrechando la mano de David. -Toma asiento. Cuéntame ¿Cómo ha estado este pequeñajo?

-Bastante bien Alex-. Alex Karev, Pediatra. Habían sido compañeros en la secundaria, y atendía a Jason desde el momento de nacer.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que irías con David y Jason a la consulta con el pediatra-. Dijo Miriam, cuando se encontró con su jefa en la cafetería de la empresa.

-No quise ir.

-¿Y eso?-. Se sirvió un café y se sentó junto a ella. Regina soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Creo que debería poner un poco de distancia.

-¿Porqué? Es decir… ¿después de llevarlos de compras y vestirlos como si fueran tus muñecos?

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó riendo -Pero tienes que aceptar que es gracioso si lo piensas de esa forma.

-Creo que me está comenzando a gustar David-. Dijo Regina.

-Dime algo que no sepa-. Miriam comenzó a beber de su café, mirando las infinitas reacciones que se mostraban en el rostro de su amiga. -Eres un poquito obvia, te le quedas viendo cuando él no se da cuenta. Pero no le veo el problema, es más, David babea por ti.

-¿Enserio?-. Preguntó sorprendida. Miriam torció los ojos ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciega?

-¿En que mundo vives Gina?

-De todas formas no funcionaría-. Dijo Regina y su amiga la miró como si tuviera tres ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque somos amigos. Ya intenté con uno y solo resultó en un corazón roto.

-No todas las relaciones son iguales cariño-. Intentó hacerle ver la joven.

-Da igual, prefiero no arriesgarme.

-¿Y perder la posibilidad de que sea el hombre de tu vida?-. Regina solo la miró y sin responder nada se colocó de pie caminando a la salida –Gina ¿Es mejor arrepentirse de hacer algo aunque pueda fallar? O ¿No hacerlo y anhelarlo por siempre? -. Regina no respondió solo siguió su camino –Ah… chica testaruda-. Soltó la joven en medio de un suspiro. Pero al menos le había dejado con la duda.

Regina volvió a su oficina, no había podido concentrarse en toda la mañana. Su corazón le decía que se dejara llevar, mientras su cerebro se debatía entre apoyar al corazón o protegerse del peligro. Se sentó tras su escritorio tratando e leer el informe de producción de la semana, y trató, en verdad trató. No pudo pasar del primer párrafo y eso la frustró. Pasó sus manos por su cara y luego a su cabello soltando un suspiro tratando de relajarse, cerró sus ojos un momento pero fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta.

-¿Muy ocupada?

Levantó su vista rápidamente al oír su voz. Ahí estaba, tan guapo como siempre, sonriendo de esa forma que volvía sus piernas gelatina.

-¡David! ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó mientras se levantaba de su asiento. El rubio entró por completo a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él. –¿Y Jason?

-En la guardería, debía hacer algo-. Respondió mientras caminaba hacia ella. –Antes de arrepentirme.

-¿Mmm?-. Fue lo único que soltó su cerebro, tenerlo tan cerca le estaba provocando cortocircuito.

-Esto-. Susurró, mientras con ambas manos tomaba su rostro. Regina abrió inmensos sus ojos, No estaba ocurriendo esto ¿Verdad? Fue solo un microsegundo que lo pensó, pero quedó en el olvido al sentir sus labios rosando los suyos en una suave caricia y ella simplemente se dejó llevar. El rubio la besó de una forma que le robó el aliento, su lengua trazó su labio y ella por reflejo los entreabrió, dejando que la lengua juguetona entrara a explorar, el simple roce de su lengua con la suya la hizo gemir desde el fondo de su garganta, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y la pasión se apoderó de ella. El rubio paró el beso para mirarla brevemente, pero ella misma volvió a jalarlo y volver a unir sus bocas de forma hambrienta.

David la presionó contra su cuerpo, se sentía tan pequeña en comparación suya. Sus manos se aferraron de su redondo y perfecto trasero, y ella gimió mientras él trasladaba los besos esta vez a su cuello. Subiendo su falda, aferró sus nalgas esta vez, piel con piel, y era fascinante la forma en la que la morena vibró. La presión en sus pantalones se hacía insoportable, necesitaba estar dentro suyo, hacerla gritar y gemir su nombre. Con el mínimo esfuerzo la subió al escritorio. Le quitó las bragas y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, su sexo brillaba con su humedad de una forma maravillosa, no esperó más y se lanzó a probarla, gimió en cuanto su lengua hizo contacto. La mano de Regina se aferró a su cabello acercándolo imposiblemente más hacia su centro. Dios su era muy bueno, pero necesitaba sentirlo dentro. Jaló su cabeza indicándole que subiera, lo besó profunda y arrebatadamente y llevó sus manos al cinturón desabrochándolo junto con el pantalón. Su centro palpitaba de necesidad, de sentirlo dentro, muy, muy dentro suyo. Tomó su endurecido miembro en su mano y lo escuchó sisear y soltar una maldición. Llevándolo a su intimidad, lo recubrió con su humedad y ambos suspiraron al contacto.

-Quiero que me hagas tuya-. Le dijo con voz ardorosa y necesitada, mirándolo a los ojos. El rubio sonrió y tomando su erección con la mano se guió hasta la entrada de la morena.

El teléfono sonó de forma estridente, llenando la oficina del ruido infernal. Regina despertó desorientada ¿En que momento se había quedado dormida? ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño? Y ¿Quién mierda le interrumpía el mejor sueño húmedo de su vida? Su intimidad palpitaba de forma dolorosa y la humedad en sus bragas era incomoda, su humor se había vuelto de los mil demonios, pero se suponía estaba trabajando. No podía contestar una llamada así de gruñona como estaba. Aclarándose la garganta descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Señorita Regina, tiene una llamada de White Corporation-. Le informó su secretaría. Ahora sí que quería matar a alguien. Se esperaba esta llamada hace algunas semanas.

-La tomaré-. Le contentó a su secretaria, acomodándose mejor en la silla. Presionó el botón e inmediatamente se escuchó la voz nauseabunda de Leopold Blanchard.

-Regina, querida. ¿Que tal te encuentras?-. Su irritante falsa cortesía la hizo poner los ojos.

-Ve al grano ¿Porqué llamas?-.

-Siempre tan impaciente.

-Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hablar contigo.

-Bien, iré al grano. Tienes un tipo llamado David Nolan trabajando contigo, quiero que lo despidas-. La simple desfachatez de este tipo para pedirle tal cosa la hizo reír. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¿Quién te crees para pedir algo así? Es más ¿Porqué tendría que escucharte?

-¡Porque el tipo es un criminal! Enamoró a mi hija, la embarazó y se largó con el bebé.

-Que raro… la investigación que hizo mi detective privado sobre él, arrojó una versión muy distinta-. Ya se estaba cansando de simplemente escucharlo.

-Ese hombre miente.

-Y el mismo señor Nolan me lo verificó. Fue tu hija quien se largó sin decir nada, e incluso eso es lo mismo que las enfermeras del hospital declararon con la policía.

-Yo…

-La decisión de quien contrato, o no en MI empresa, no te concierne. No vuelvas a llamar, a menos que quieras estar tras las rejas ¿o ya olvidaste la orden del juez de no acercarte ni acosarme de ninguna forma?-. Solo se oyó un resoplido a través de la línea –Vuelve a intentar algo contra el señor Nolan o su hijo y te irá peor que la última vez en los juzgados-. Cortó la llamada y se recostó en su asiento. Estúpido aciano de pacotilla. ¿Acaso creía que ella haría lo que él quería? Era más idiota de lo que creía.

Miró su escritorio y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había soñado. Llevaba ya varias noches soñando con David, no era el primer sueño erótico que tenía con él. Además de que parecía demasiado real. ¿Sería simplemente falta de sexo? Con eso en mente se dirigió a su baño privado, su ropa interior estaba hecha un desastre.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

-Probablemente tenga un poco de fiebre producto de las vacunas, pero es completamente normal-. Decía la enfermera que estaba en ese momento preparaba la jeringa. –Ponerle paños húmedos en el sitio de punción ayudará para tanto el dolor como el posible ardor-. Terminó de decir acercándose a Jason, que estaba semidesnudo en los brazos de David. La enfermera preparó al pequeño y David no lo resistió, tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Solo sintió al niño dar un pequeño brinquito, soltar un quejido y luego escucharlo reír, por algo que hacía la enfermera, volvió a mirar y la enfermera le sonreía –Ya está listo, puede volver a vestirlo. Es un niño muy valiente, es el primer bebé que vacuno y no llora.

-¿Oíste eso campeón?-. Le dijo David al pequeño, mientras revisaba el lugar donde le había puesto la vacuna. No había nada más, que una tirita de ositos. Vistió al pequeño y la enfermera le entregó un folleto con lo necesario para los cuidados post vacunación.

Salieron de la consulta y de camino a casa, David se detuvo en el supermercado por los suministros del mes. Paseando con el pequeño en el carrito, llegó al pasillo de maquillaje y perfumería sin saber cómo y en menos de lo que pensó, varías mujeres lo miraron con deseos de comérselo, y no precisamente por ser caníbales. Se sentía una pequeña presa frente a leonas hambrientas. ¿Cómo escapar de ahí? Miró al pequeño que solo jugaba con sus manitos. Su salvación llegó con el sonido del teléfono. Era Regina.

-Hola amor-. Respondió, dejando a Regina descolocada ¿Se había equivocado de número?

-¿David?

-Si amor, ya vamos a casa-. Dijo mientras veía que varias de las mujeres retiraban su mirada de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estamos en el supermercado.

-Okay… ¿Por qué me tratas de "amor"? ¿Estás en problemas?-. Preguntó riendo, tratándose de imaginar porqué lo hacía.

-Algo así, me metí en un pasillo y ahora todas me comen con la mirada-. Susurró al teléfono y escuchó a Regina estallar en carcajadas a otro lado de la línea –No te rías, me pasó lo mismo en la consulta.

-Es el magnetismo del padre soltero, es inevitable-. Dijo ya más calmada.

-¿Pasa con todas?

-No lo sé. ¿Estás interesado en alguna en especial?-. Se interesó, sentía de pronto una vocecilla en su interior que le susurraba "Estás celosa".

-No-. Mintió –Pero todo este tiempo pensé que era por mi encanto.

-También tienes un poco de eso.

-¿Un poco?-. La sonrisa en su varonil rostro comenzó a crecer.

-No abuses de tu suerte encantador. Ahora dime ¿Cómo le fue a mi pequeño?

-Va muy bien, todo perfecto, lo vacunaron y ni siquiera lloró-. Comentó entusiasmado mientras escapaba del pasillo.

-Aww mi chiquito es un valiente.

-Si… hey Regina ¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche en mi apartamento?

-Lo siento, esta noche no puedo, he quedado para verme con una amiga.

-Está bien, no hay problema amor.

-¿Aún te miran como un pedazo de carne?

-Si-. Mintió David, la verdad es que se sintió muy bien llamarle así. Sus sentimientos por ella crecían día con día, y esperaba que en algún futuro cercano llamarle así y que fuera real. –Nuestro hijo se duerme cariño, tengo que pasar por caja a pagar, nos vemos luego, te amo-. Colgó la llamada sin saber que había dejado a la morena con una sonrisa boba marcada en el rostro. Se prometió a si mismo hacer un movimiento pronto, no aguantaba más las ganas que tenía de besarla y tenerla siempre entre sus brazos.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 22:40 de la noche, y el pequeño había comenzado a tener fiebre, como la enfermera le dijo que pasaría.

Había hecho de todo lo que decía en el folleto, lo había desabrigado un poco, puesto compresas de agua en el sitio de vacunación y dado un biberón con agüita cocida fría, para calmar la fiebre, había bajado un poco. Pero el pequeño lloraba y lloraba.

Ya estaba un poco desesperado, Regina aun no llegaba, había ido a golpear su puerta hacia un par de minutos y no había respuesta, no quiso llamarla al móvil en parte para no arruinar su salida con su amiga y por otro lado para no molestarla. Regina ya había hecho demasiado por ellos, no podía abusar de su amabilidad.

Pero era un padre soltero, primerizo y angustiado. Dejó al pequeño en su cuna y se encaminó para golpear la puerta del departamento de Regina. Nada más abrir su puerta, quedó petrificado con la visión frente a él.

Ahí, contra la puerta de su departamento, estaba Regina. Pero no estaba sola, no. Junto a ella, o más bien entre ella y la puerta, estaba una chica de piel canela, pelirroja, alta y sensual, siendo besada. Prácticamente devorada, por Regina. Quien la tenía empotrada contra la puerta, mientras trataba de meter la llave en el cerrojo.

Su corazón se rompió, podía sentirlo en su pecho. Sus esperanzas siendo aplastadas con esa sola imagen. Regina era lesbiana y él no tenía oportunidad con ella.

Devastado volvió con su hijo. Debió haberlo sabido, alguien como Regina, hermosa, graciosa, inteligente y exitosa siendo soltera… era demasiado para él. Recordó que ella solo había mencionado un "ex" hace tiempo, pero él había asumido erróneamente que era un ex novio y al parecer… era ex novia.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

Regina despertó muy temprano ese sábado, había dormido poco la noche anterior. Sació su necesidad de sexo con su amiga Zuleima y como siempre, había sido satisfactorio. Pero aun así no había podido evitar soñar con cierto rubio vecino suyo.

-Puedo ver los engranajes de tu cerebro trabajar-. Le dijo la pelirroja desde la isla de la cocina –¿En que piensas?

-En el trabajo.

-Deberías pensar menos y relajarte más-. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, que luego se fue ensanchando al tener una idea –Ya sé, cuando vengas a cerrar el trato en Sídney, puedes tomarte unos días como vacaciones. Te tengo el lugar perfecto.

-Zule…

-¡No! Sin peros. Te los mereces mujer, trabajas demasiado, además vas con ese bomboncito rubio del que me hablaste ¿No?-. Dijo entusiasta moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo -Quién dice y de ahí no sale una linda historia de amor ¿Mmm?

-Estás loca

-¿Y te das cuenta ahora? Bueno, me tengo que ir-. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta –Nos vemos en Sídney querida.

Regina se quedó un rato más ahí, pensando su situación. Le gustaba David, mucho y lo deseaba demasiado, cuando la había llamado amor y se había despedido de ella con un "te amo" quedó flotando en una maravillosa nube de gozo. Con Zuleima había descubierto que no lo deseaba solo porque anduviera falta de sexo. No. Esto era otra cosa muy distinta a simple necesitad fisiológica del ser humano. Y pensaba descubrir de qué se trataba, se iba a arriesgar, como le había dicho Miriam que hiciera.

Con una idea en mente se metió a la ducha. Hoy tendría un día agitado y lleno de locura. Tenía pensado incluir a David y a Jason en ello, esperaba que el rubio aceptara.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

David despertó con el sonido de la risa del pequeño, tal parecía que ya estaba bastante mejor. Después de estar la mitad de la noche cuidando su fiebre, el rubio había pasado la otra mitad de la madrugada analizando la nueva información sobre su morena vecina y jefa. Era más que obvio que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con ella.

-Pero al menos podemos ser amigos-. Se dijo a si mismo, dándose ánimos. Buena forma que tenía su corazón a la hora de enamorarse. Se levantó de la cama con el cuello adolorido –Buenos días campeón ¿te sientes mucho mejor ahora?-. Tomó al pequeño de la cuna, mientras este jugueteaba y se chupaba las manitos mientras balbuceaba -¿Tienes hambre?

Con el bebé apoyado en un brazo se comenzó a mover por la cocina para preparar su biberón y un café extra fuerte para él, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que el golpe en la puerta lo hizo pegar un brinco del susto. A esa hora solo podía tratarse de Regina ¿Qué le diría? ¡Hey! anoche te vi con tu chica, es muy guapa. No eso sería absurdo. Pensando en qué decir se dirigió a la puerta, solo para quedar con la boca abierta.

* * *

.

.

.

.

HELLO. ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO.

DÉJAME TUS DUDAS EN COMENTARIOS.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA. ESPERO AUN SIGAN LEYENDO. NO REVISÉ, ASÍ QUE OJALÁ ME PERDONEN CUALQUIER ERROR.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

-Leopold…

No podía creer el descaro de este hombre de venir a meterse a su departamento.

-Vengo a ver a mi nieto-. Dijo el hombre.

-No es tu nieto, Mary perdió sus derechos el día que nos abandonó sin decir palabra y tu mucho menos tienes derecho a verlo-. Respondió furioso pero con la voz lo suficientemente baja, para no asustar al pequeño, no se le olvidaba que lo había despedido de su compañía simplemente por no dejar a Mary Margaret como el hombre se lo había pedido, y después había hablado pestes de él provocando que nadie lo contratara.

-Mi hija no lo abandonó, ¡Jamás abandonaría a su hijo! Solo debe estar confundida por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para darte el hijo que tanto querías-. Rugió devuelta.

-¿Qué yo quería?, ni siquiera sabes la verdad y vienes aquí diciendo querer ver a mi hijo y ni siquiera notas que está justo frente a ti-. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre la empujó, metiéndose sin permiso -¿Quién mierda te crees para meterte así?

-¡Me importa un carajo! Recuerda que con solo una llamada mía, vuelves a estar en la mierda. Y ahí si, nadie te ayudará-. Le amenazó, empujándolo hacia atrás, provocando que David casi cayera de espaldas, con el pequeño, por suerte pudo encontrar el equilibrio.

-¿A quién piensas llamar para que eso ocurra?-. Se oyó la voz de Regina desde la entrada. David notó inmediatamente el cambio en el hombre calvo, su rostro había palidecido y parecía mucho más tenso de lo que estaba hacía un rato. -¿Creo que esto no cuenta como los 800 metros que debes estar alejado?-. El hombre volteo a mirarla, y David la observó también, Regina estaba enojada, podía notarlo solo en sus ojos, todo lo demás demostraba calma, parecía relajada.

-¿No me digas? Acaso ¿Vas a visitar a todos tu "empleados" a sus casas? No es mi culpa que estés aquí-. Le dijo el viejo con asco en la voz.

-No lo visito… yo VIVO aquí-. Respondió con voz dura.

-¿Así que son pareja?-. Preguntó el calvo volteando a mirar a David, para nuevamente volver a mirar a Regina -Qué bajo haz caído Regina… un simple "abogaducho de cuarta" no es lo que Cora querría.

-Me vale lo que mi madre quiera, y prefiero mil veces a este "abogaducho de cuarta" como le dices, a un viejo decrépito y asqueroso como tú-. Todo después de eso, pasó demasiado rápido para David, Leopold se había acercado de manera amenazante hacía Regina, pero lo único que David captó fue un quejido del hombre. –Vuelve a acertarte así a mí, amenazar a David o lastimar a nuestro hijo, y la próxima vez no será un rodillazo lo que te dé en las bolas-. Le susurró amenazante, mientras el hombre caía de rodillas frente suyo.

Decir que David estaba sorprendido, era quedarse corto. Regina había golpeado al hombre, lo había defendido a él y se había referido a Jason como "nuestro hijo". Él estaba fascinado, habría amado que Jason tuviera una madre como Regina. Corrección, hubiera amado que Regina fuera su madre. Volvió a salir de su burbuja de ensueño, cuando Leopold se levantó como pudo, cuando Regina le dijo.

-Veté de una vez, antes de que llame a la policía-. El hombre salió despavorido, con su mano aferrada a sus partes bajas. Regina cerró la puerta y se volteó a mirarlo. Pero dejó a David con la palabra en la boca, cuando pasó rápidamente por su lado con dirección al baño. La escuchó vomitar y preocupado, dejó al pequeño en su cuna y corrió a ver como se encontraba.

Ahí la encontró, de rodillas frente al escusado, David se apresuró a su lado tomando su cabello y sobando su espalda. Regina temblaba violentamente mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al asiento, mientras irremediablemente lloraba. David no entendía que pasaba, pero solo la acompañó dándole palabras alentadoras y reconfortantes, ya Regina decidiría si le contaba que es lo que le ocurría. No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que Regina ya no tenía nada más que dejar salir. El rubio la ayudó a ponerse de pie, bajó la tapa del escusado y tirando de la cadena la sentó ahí, tomó un vaso y llenándolo con agua se lo ofreció. Regina solo le regaló una media sonrisa.

-No debiste haber visto eso… que vergüenza-. Murmuró ella.

-Tranquila ¿Para qué están los amigos sino para sostener tu cabello cuando vomitas?-. Le dijo tratando de hacerla reír y funcionó. Regina se puso de pie y se enjuagó la boca con el agua que le había entregado. -¿Estás mejor?-. Le preguntó él, acariciando su espalda, Regina asintió y David besó su cabeza –Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé un té.

Un par de minutos después, David le daba el biberón a Jason, mientras Regina estaba sentada en frente, de vez en cuando le daba pequeños sorbos su té, pero había estado muy callada y eso no era normal en ella, menos cuando el pequeño estaba cerca, ahora solo le había acariciado la manito y nada más.

-Regina…-. Le llamó y ella elevó su mirada de la taza entre sus manos para mirarlo -¿Segura estás bien?-. Regina asintió, pero pudo notar que se tragaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta, mientras alejaba las lágrimas que le amenazaban de nuevo.

-Se durmió-. Dijo mientras sonreía levemente. David bajó su mirada y efectivamente, Jason se había dormido nuevamente. –Yo… venía a invitarlos a ir al zoológico-. Dijo suavemente –Pero, creo que mejor para otro momento-. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡No!-. Dijo David, quizás demasiado fuerte, pero al menos el pequeño no despertó, el zoológico parecía una buena distracción para lo que sea que estaba atormentando en ese momento a la morena –Nos encantaría ir.

-Pero se ha dormido-. Dijo con voz trémula, que provocó que David quisiera abrazarla y no dejar que nada la lastimara jamás.

-Tenemos un cochecito con sillita para autos-. Dijo tomando su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos –Le encantará ver a los pandas-. Dijo moviendo las cejas graciosamente ganándose una pequeña pero muy hermosa sonrisa de parte de ella.

-Está bien-. Contestó estirando los brazos para que le entregara a Jason –Ve por el cochecito.

David le sonrió entregándole el pequeño niño dormido y ambos se pusieron de pie. Fue entonces que David notó que Regina no llevaba sus sensuales y ridículamente altos zapatos de tacón que siempre usaba. No, ahora traía puestos tenis, lo que disminuía su estatura significativamente y a simple vista parecía llegarle solo hasta la barbilla.

-Eres pequeñita-. Soltó sin pensar y ella lo miró.

-¿Es eso un problema?-. Preguntó ella con voz arisca y una mirada que lo hizo de temblar. Se inclinó hacia ella mirándola a los ojos de cerca.

-Absolutamente ninguno-. Besó su mejilla y volvió a mirarla –No te enojes. Iré a darme una ducha y cambiarme.

-Creí que ya estabas cambiado-. Murmuró viéndolo alejarse.

-¿Esto?-. Señaló la ropa que llevaba puesta – No, dormí con ella. No estaba seguro de ponerme pijama en caso de tener que ir al hospital con Jason.

-¿Hospital? ¿Por qué irían al hospital? ¿Está enfermito?-. Lo bombardeó a preguntas, mirando al pequeño en sus brazos, y con una mano comprobar su temperatura.

-Lo vacunaron ayer y anoche tuvo fiebre; el pediatra dijo que era normal, estuvo llorando un buen rato, pero supe solucionarlo con la información que me dieron-. Habló desde el baño.

-¿Porqué no me llamaste? Pude haber ayudado-. No estaba segura si le había oído, David ya estaba en la ducha. Entonces se dirigió a la habitación a cambiarle la ropita a Jason.

Lo dejó en la cuna, mientras iba al closet por su ropa, cuando tuvo todo listo sobre la cama, lo recostó ahí, comprobó su pañal y cambió su ropita por un bodi manga larga rayado y una jardinerita gris con un osito en el pecho, calcetitas y gorrito. Estaba terminando de ponerle el gorrito cuando el pequeño abrió sus ojitos y la miró.

-Hola pequeño Charming-. Acarició su carita y el pequeño sonrió en cuanto la vio, agitando sus manitos y piecitos. –Estás de buen humor-. Le habló con voz tierna.

-Está feliz de ver a su persona favorita.

La voz de David se escuchó desde la puerta y ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo; y aun sabiendo que saldría de la ducha e iría a la habitación, no estaba preparada para verlo cubierto solo por la toalla envuelta en sus caderas, con el cabello goteando y el pecho húmedo. Dios ese hombre era un pecado. Un maldito dios griego, cubierto solo con una toalla, que a ella le encantaría quitar. Se sintió sonrojar solo por pensarlo, giró rápidamente su rostro de vuelta a Jason y lo tomo brazos para salir de la habitación.

-Él también es mi persona favorita-. Dijo besando su carita luego de aclararse la garganta y salir de ahí.

* * *

El camino al zoológico Del Bronx, fue bastante agradable. Regina le dio las llaves de su Audi a David y él condujo, mientras ella iba en el asiento de atrás entreteniendo a Jason; y a David, que de vez en cuando en los altos miraba por el retrovisor, encantándose de la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la morena. Así era como le gustaba verla; feliz, alegre y bromista; no como esta mañana.

-Soy una serpiente que anda por el bosque, buscando una parte de su cooola ¿Quiere ser usted una parte de mi cola?-. Cantaba la morena con voz graciosa, aplaudiendo y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo reír al pequeño y al padre, repitiendo la misma estrofa aumentando y disminuyendo la rapidez en que lo hacía.

-Ya llegamos-. Anunció el rubio parando el auto cuando encontraron un lugar en el estacionamiento.

Ambos bajaron del auto y mientras David armaba el cochecito, Regina sacó al pequeño de su sillita.

-¡Gina!-. Se escuchó un coro de voces de niño y la morena se volteo a mirar.

Una van había estacionado cerca de ellos, la cual estaba repleto de niños de diferentes edades. David miró a Regina quien parecía conocerlos y fue entonces que recordó lo del orfanato.

-¡Mis niños!-. Exclamó ella y aún con Jason en sus brazos se inclinó a abrazar a cada uno de los que se le acercó. Eran en total veinte niños y niñas, venían acompañados de seis adultos, todas mujeres, excepto el chofer.

-¿Ese es tu bebé?-. Preguntó entusiasta uno de los niños.

-No, es hijo de mi amigo David-. Señalo la morena presentando al rubio. –David, ellos son mis pequeños, del hogar de acogida.

-Hola a todos-. Saludó agitando su mano. Los niños parecían bastante felices, notando también que los más grandes sostenían de la mano a los más pequeños. Seguramente una modalidad para salir en grupo y que ninguno se extraviara.

-¿Están todos listos para la aventura?-. Les preguntó Regina de forma dramática a los niños.

-¡Sí capitana Mills!-. Respondieron los pequeños de la misma forma, dramatizando un saludo militar muy cómico.

-Recuerden: No soltar a su compañero, no separarse del grupo, pedir ayuda si tienen problemas, no hablar con extraños y lo más importante…

-¡Divertirse mucho!-. Exclamaron con los puños en alto.

-Divertirse mucho, eso es. Ahora vayan con las monitoras a la entrada-. Los niños salieron corriendo al lugar indicado y Regina le entregó las entradas a una de las monitoras, saludó al chofer con un abrazo muy afectuoso, y el hombre le hizo mimos a Jason. Se lo presentó a David como Marco, el antiguo chofer de su padre. Colocaron a Jason en el cochecito y todos juntos entraron al zoológico.

El lugar era enorme, los niños estaban encantados, todos corrían de aquí para allá y Regina parecía una niña más, pero David no se quedaba atrás, se había contagiado del entusiasmo de todos. Al llegar a la exposición de Llanuras Africanas, los niños encantados miraban con la boca abierta a cada animal que veían; los leones, las jirafas, las cebras… Regina vio un león acostado jugando con un cachorrito y no pudo evitar decirle a David que ahí se encontraba él.

-Mira David, esos son Jason y tú-. La emoción de niña con la que lo dijo hizo reír a David a carcajadas. La abrazó por el cuello, acercándola a él y besando su cabeza.

-Así que somos leones… mira allá, esa eres tú-. Señaló una leona recostada sobre una roca, mirando hacia el horizonte con porte altivo. Regina soltó una carcajada cuando la vio, e hizo que el corazón de David se llenara de gozo por haberla hecho reír.

Pasaron todo el día disfrutando del zoológico, y David se subió al carrusel de los bichos con Jason, junto con los demás niños, mientras Regina desde abajo les hacia fotos a todos. Pero lo que mas había encantado a los niños y a David también, era la Dino safari. Los dinosaurios robóticos, fueron deslumbrantes, con sonidos y movimientos que los hacían casi reales. David se sacó miles de fotos con Jason cerca de ellos. Ahí se había vuelto todo un niño.

A las cinco de la tarde salieron del zoológico, treinta minutos antes de la hora de cerrar. Regina se despidió de los niños, prometiéndoles una visita pronto. Se abrazaron uno a uno a ella y Regina feliz los recibía en sus brazos. Aunque no fue la única que se llevó abrazos, los pequeños también se despidieron de la misma forma de David y acariciaban la manito de un Jason muy dormido en el cochecito.

* * *

De vuelta en el departamento de David, Regina se encargó de la cena, preparando una pizza cacera que tenía a David salivando con el solo aroma de esta. Estaba sentado en un taburete frente al mostrador, bebiendo una copa de vino, mientras veía a Regina revisar de vez en cuando la pizza. Demonios no podía dejar de verla, sus ojos no se despegaron de ella en todo el día, esos leggins de cuero lo traían vuelto loco. Por más que se decía que no la mirara de esa manera, le era imposible, sus ojos tenían vida propia, y es que Regina poseía un trasero digno de premios, y sus piernas… esbeltas, envueltas en su cintura mientras él se impulsaba… ¡oh dios!, se estaba endureciendo en los confines de sus jeans, esto no podía ser. Piensa en una rata muerta, piensa en una rata muerta. Se repetía mentalmente, para alejar la excitación.

-Está duro-. La escuchó decir y la miró nervioso.

-¿Eh?

-El pan, está duro ¿de cuando que lo tienes?-. Decía con un trozo de pan en la mano, y él pensando otra cosa cuando ella dijo eso. Era un maldito pervertido, definitivamente.

-No lo sé-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿Qué tal si vemos una película?

-Claro-. Se inclinó a ver nuevamente el estado de la pizza, dándole aquella hermosa visión gloriosa de su trasero. David desvió su mirada antes de que su imaginación volara nuevamente a tener a Regina gimiendo y jadeando, con sus bellísimas piernas enrolladas a su cintura y sus manos aferradas a él, mientras la penetraba vigorosamente sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en la copa y se alejó hacia el televisor. Era imposible ya, mirarla y no tener un solo pensamiento puro e inocente.

-¡Ya está listo!-. Gritó Regina desde la cocina, mientras cortaba los trozos miró hacia donde estaba Davis, inclinado despejando la mesita frente al sofá. La forma en que los músculos de su espalda se movían provocó cosas en ella que hacía años no sentía por un hombre. Quería tocarlo, pero más sorprendente para ella, quería que él la tocara. Esa mañana cuando besó su mejilla, deseó hubiera sido en sus labios y cada vez que estaba cerca; quería besarlo, abrazarlo y envolverse en su aroma y calidez. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, sin siquiera proponérselo. Estaba haciendo de ella una masa loca de deseo y ni siquiera lo hacía a propósito. Intentó despejar esos pensamientos cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Yo llevo esto-. Tomando ambos platos se alejó nuevamente –Esto ya está, ven-. Dijo palmeando a un lado suyo el sofá.

-¿Tienes una manta? Tengo un poco de frio-. Pidió Regina sentándose a su lado. El rubio fue a su habitación y volvió con una manta de polar y la tapó, cogió el plato de la mesa de centro y se lo entregó, luego se sentó a su lado disfrutando de la pizza y la película.

A la mitad de la película sintió un peso a su costado y al girar su cabeza, se encontró con una dormida Regina recargada en él. Se veía tan a gusto que no la movió, solo se quedó ahí y siguió viendo la película. Eso hasta que Regina se comenzó a mover en sueños. Gemía y se retorcía, murmurando palabras que David no lograba comprender, hasta que Regina dejó escapar un "No, déjame" y un "no me toques" que se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Intentó despertarla llamándola por su nombre, la zamarreó un poco, pero Regina no despertaba, la vio tratando de quitarse la manta, pero parecía que solo se enredaba mas, por lo que se la quitó, y fue entonces que Regina despertó, aun desorientada por la pesadilla intentó defenderse ante lo que tenía enfrente.

-¡NO ME TOQUES, DEJAME, NO ME TOQUES!-. Gritó desesperada con los ojos tan abiertos como podía, arañando al pobre David que trataba de calmarla.

-¡Regina! Tranquila, estás a salvo, soy yo, David-. Le decía el rubio, sin querer tocarla para no angustiarla más –Fue una pesadilla cariño, estás a salvo. Estás conmigo-. Las palabras del rubio fuero captadas poco a poco por ella, logrando tranquilizarla. Cuando logró enfocarlo bien, las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos. La angustia sofocante que sentía hace un momento, fue reemplazada por el alivio de tenerlo ahí. De no estar sola.

-David-. Dijo con voz trémula y se abrazó a él con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-Ya cariño… fue solo una pesadilla-. Le susurró David acariciando su espalda, buscando calmarla, pero Regina solo se echó a llorar más fuerte.

-No lo fue-. Su voz salió de forma desgarrada y el llanto hizo temblar todo su cuerpo.

-Shh-. Se quedaron así, abrazados en el sofá mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba que estaba a salvo. Cuando la sintió relajarse en su abrazó pensó que se había dormido nuevamente, pero Regina se separó levemente para mirarlo y fue entonces que notó lo que había hecho.

-David tu cara-. El rubio tenía tres líneas rojas marcadas en su mejilla izquierda y otra más el puente de la nariz. David llevó su mano, siseando por el ardor, fue cuando recordó que Regina, aun en la bruma del sueño lo había atacado cual gatito asustado arañándolo. –Perdón, esto en mi culpa-. Su labio tembló y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Hey no… es solo un rasguño, estoy bien. Necesitaba despertarte, debió ser una pesadilla horrible-. Regina asintió con la cabeza y David limpio la lagrima que derramó, dejando su mano ahí acariciando su rostro.

-No fue una pesadilla… fue un recuerdo-. David no dijo nada, esperando por si ella quería contarle –Fue algo que ocurrió hace seis años-. Angustia de recordar aquello que estuvo tratando de olvidar durante todos estos años, se sentía tan fuerte como si solo hubiera pasado ayer. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar el llanto y las nauseas que siempre aparecían cuando pensaba en eso.

-Tranquila… puedes contarme luego.

-No… Necesito sacarlo, si no lo hago me seguirá matando por dentro y él habrá ganado-. Cogió ambas manos de David entre las suyas –Hace seis años, luego de lograr estabilizar la empresa, Salía de la biblioteca de la universidad de camino a los dormitorios, para eso tenía que atravesar el campus, se me había ido el tiempo y cuando lo noté, había anochecido, Creí que caminaba sola, hasta que me encontré con… Leopold-. Dijo haciendo una pausa y tomando un par de respiraciones evitando que la bilis subiera por su garganta. David apretó la quijada, esperaba que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando –Desde que rechacé casarme con él, no dejaba de insistir. Me enviaba flores, chocolates, regalos de todo tipo. Yo solo los rechazaba o los tiraba a la basura, hasta que ese día me lo encontré ahí, había ido para invitarme a cenar y como siempre lo rechacé con la escusa de que tenía mucho que estudiar, seguí mi camino, pero él me jaló hacia un costado del edificio, intenté gritar pero puso su mano en mi boca y me presionó contra el muro de piedra. Dijo que no aceptaba un no por respuesta-. Su voz se quebró y David apretó su agarre en sus temblorosas manos –Co… comenzó a tocarme y entré en pánico. No había nadie cerca, intenté gritar, pataleé pero él seguía tocándome-. Regina lloraba y David hacia todo el esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte y no echarse a llorar con ella –No sé cómo pero logré darle un codazo en las costillas, luego le mordí la mano y eché a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta la estación de policía más cercana. Pero aún con todas las pruebas solo obtuvo una condena de 6 meses en una cárcel estatal, pagar una multa que obviamente pudo pagar y cumplir con la orden de alejamiento. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces y ahora todo vuelve… han pasado seis años y no logro borrar el recuerdo de sus manos sobre mi.

-Ese maldito hijo de puta… -. Dijo con los dientes apretados y la atrajo a un abrazo tratando de confortarlos a ambos.

-Está es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de un nombre sin tener miedo-. Murmuró la morena en el amplio pecho de David, sintiéndose completamente segura en esos brazos protectores. –Después de esa noche no soportaba ni que mi novio me tocara.

-¿Novio?-. No pudo evitar preguntar, hasta hace unas horas creía que Regina era completamente lesbiana.

-Si… Robin, trabajaba conmigo en la empresa. Intentó ser paciente conmigo, pero terminó dejándome luego de engañarme con mi secretaria.

-Que idiota.

-No puedo culparlo del todo, al fin de cuentas nunca volvimos a tener intimidad luego de lo ocurrido. Podía besarlo, pero no soportaba que me tocaran. Me tomó muchas sesiones con mi psiquiatra para poder siquiera estrechar la mano de un hombre.

-¿Por eso sales con chicas?-. La pregunta salió antes siquiera pensarla y Regina de dio una mirada extrañada –Anoche iba a pedirte ayuda y te vi con una chica en el pasillo ¿Tu novia?-. Regina se rio ante eso, no pudo evitarlo.

-No. No es mi novia, nunca he ocultado que siempre he sido bisexual, pero simplemente no puedo tener ese tipo de relación, eso significaría confiar y no puedo. Tengo sexo con ella bajo mis propias reglas, somos amigas desde hace años y aun así jamás le he contado esto.

-Nos conocemos de hace unos meses… ¿Cómo…

-¿Cómo es que te lo cuento?-. Dijo mirando hacia arriba, seguían abrazados y al parecer Regina no lo quería soltar –No lo sé, me siento segura contigo, por extraño que parezca fue así desde el primer día. De otro modo nunca me hubiera acercado a ti, pero supongo que Jason también influyó. Mi punto débil son los niños-. Se le escapó una sonrisita al decir eso y David la besó en la frente, eso la hizo soltar un suspiro y abrazarse más a él. –En verdad eres como un príncipe encantador-. Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos –Alejas mis miedos-. Demonios cómo quería besarlo, solo necesitaba inclinarse un poco y tendría sus labios contra los suyos. Sus lindos ojos azules la tenían hipnotizada, pero sus labios la llamaban, se lamio los suyos cuando notó que la mirada de David bajó a mirar sus labios. Él también lo quería. Si lo hiciera, si lo besara ¿Podría llegar a algo más que un beso con él? ¿Podría hacer algo más que abrazarlo, sin que sus demonios florecieran? ¿Podría dejarse tocar por él? Antes de que pudiera siquiera inclinarse o David bajar para unir sus labios, el llanto del pequeño Jason se escuchó desde el dormitorio sacándolos de aquella burbuja.

-Debe tener hambre-. Susurró David, sin poder alejar sus ojos de los suyos.

-Sí…

-Voy a hacerle el biberón-. Anunció, pero ni siquiera se movió, no quería soltarla.

-Ve, voy a tratar de calmarlo-. A regañadientes se soltaron y cada uno fue hacia un lado, David se perdió en la cocina y Regina en la habitación. Ahí estaba Jason, con su cara roja gritando por atención -¿Qué pasó mi pequeño?-. El pequeño se calmó con solo escuchar su voz y eso calentó su corazón. No podía creer que esta belleza de niño podía tener el mínimo rastro de ADN de la momia mea polvo de Leopold, agitó su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. No, este pequeño era solo hijo de David.

Con una sonrisa lo sacó de la cuna y el pequeño la miró con sus grandes ojitos. Se preguntó en que momento se definiría su color, esperaba que fueran azules como los de David y no verdes como los de Mary, pero le gustaba como se veía ahora, cabello rubio y ojos oscuros. Tan guapo como su padre. Un niño muy bello.

**YA PUEDEN LINCHARME SI QUIEREN.**

**DÉJAME TU COMENTARIO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ESPERO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA Y ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**C****apítulo 5**

**.**

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche en que Regina le confesó lo que el maldito de Leopold le había hecho, y prácticamente no la había visto desde entonces. Esperaba que no lo estuviera evitando a propósito, por sentir vergüenza o algo así. Las pocas veces que la vio, fue en el corredor del ascensor a su oficina, solo porque quedaban frente a la suya y él mantenía la puerta abierta para poder saber si estaba, y cada que la veía, se levantaba rápidamente para ir tras ella, pero solo alanzaba a verla cerrar la puerta. Se preguntaba si abriría la puerta si él golpeaba. No quería imponerle su presencia, pero estaba preocupado.

Es por eso, que esta vez estaba preparado, estaría esperando a que pasara para cortarle el paso, o en caso de no alcanzarla, ir directamente y golpear la puerta de su oficina inventar cualquier escusa y verla de frente.

Estaba sentado justo al lado de la puerta abierta ojeando un informe, realmente no leía nada. Miriam pasó frente a su oficina y lo miró extrañada. Le hizo una señas preguntando que hacia y él respondió señalando el informe, dando a entender que estaba leyendo. La chica solo giró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza ¿Creía que era idiota o qué? Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era ver salir del ascensor a Regina discutiendo con alguien al teléfono.

Miriam ya la había escuchado discutir muchas veces pero jamás de una forma tan fría y cortante. David por otro lado solo la había visto actuar así con el desagradable de Leopold ¿Estaría hablando con él? Trató de alejar eso de su mente y se concentró en Regina, No traía tacones, fue lo primero que notó. Normalmente eso era lo primero que le anunciaba su llegada. Segundo, vestía ropa casual y llevaba una patineta con la mano que no estaba al teléfono ¿Patinaba? Tercero pero más importante que todo lo demás; lucía unas ojeras enormes que el maquillaje ya no disimulaban.

-No, no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir y no me harás cambiar de opinión-. Le hablaba a quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Observo a los dos abogados, cada uno parado frente a su respectiva oficina mirándola. Ella solo frunció el seño y siguió de camino a su oficina. Parecía demasiado furiosa, e irritada. David se lo pensó nuevamente, entrar ahí o seguir viviendo.

Vivir. Al menos un par de horas más.

Dos horas y treinta minutos exactos pasaron, para que David dejara el miedo de lado y fuera a golpear a su puerta, no sin antes pasar a la guardería para llevar la escusa para verla, sí, Jason era la escusa perfecta, Regina no lo rechazaría, o al menos no lo mataría frente al pequeño ¿O si? Alejó ese pensamiento al oír la voz amortiguada de la morena diciendo que pasara. Tomó una respiración y abrió la puerta asomando solo la cabeza. Ahí estaba ella, tras su escritorio leyendo y leyendo papeles.

-¿Muy ocupada?-. Le preguntó suavemente y Regina levantó su mirada hacia él –Tengo algo infalible para reducir el estrés…

-¿Boletos sin retorno a Tranquilandia?-. Preguntó dejando de lado los papeles que leía y quitándose los anteojos que traía puesto. Levantó su mirada para ver a David que se había quedado callado y ahí lo vio, de pie con el pequeño Jason en sus brazos, mientras el bebé se chupaba los deditos.

-Pensé que esto sería mejor-. Le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Regina se acelerara.

-En definitiva es por lejos lo mejor-. La morena se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa enorme, acercándose rápidamente a Jason, quien a su vez, en el momento que escuchó a la morena dejó sus manitos de lado agitándolas junto a sus pies de forma entusiasta. Reconocía la voz y el rostro de Regina. Era indiscutible el hecho de que el pequeño la adoraba igual que ella a él. -¿Cómo estás mi precioso angelito?-. Lo tomó en sus brazos y sintiendo inmediatamente el alivio del estrés que traía encima.

-Hace tiempo no te ve, ya te extrañaba.

-¿Él me extraña… o tú?-. Preguntó yendo a sentarse con el pequeño en su sofá.

-Para ser justos… Los dos-. Se sentó a su lado viéndola jugar con su hijo. Desde este ángulo más cerca, pudo notar mejor los enormes círculos negros bajo sus hermosos ojos –No has podido dormir bien ¿Verdad?-. Ella no respondió –Regina… si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy. Puedes golpear a mi puerta cada vez que tengas una pesadilla.

-¿Y que harás?-. Lo miró, su voz era suave -¿Me acunaras en tus brazos y alejarás el mal?

-Si tengo que hacerlo lo haré.

-No sabes lo que dices-. Esquivó su mirada centrándose en el pequeño, pero David no se iba a rendir, tomó su mentón con sus dedos y la hizo mirarlo.

-Sé lo que digo, y lo digo enserio Regina. Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir así como así. Además… Jason te adora. No nos vamos a ir y renunciar a ti.

-David…

-Me gustas Regina, me gustas mucho y créeme que no espero que lo sientas también.

-Apenas me conoces…

-Descubro algo de ti todos los días y todo lo que descubro me encanta. Eres una persona maravillosa con un corazón increíblemente bello, lo veo cada vez que miras a Jason-. David aun tenía sus manos en el rostro de la morena, podía ver los hermosos ojos de la morena billar con lágrimas contenidas –Yo… quiero demostrarte que lo que siento es real, quiero estar contigo, verte sonreír por alguna estupidez que yo diga o verte jugar con Jason, quier…

Regina no aguantó más. Tenerlo ahí diciéndole todas esas cosas, con su aroma envolviéndola y sus hermosos ojos hipnotizándola, fue demasiado y no pudo resistir a inclinarse los pocos centímetros que los separaban, unió sus labios en un beso que interrumpió al rubio. Fue solo un choque de sus labios, pero fue suficiente para enviar una descarga eléctrica por la columna vertebral de ambos, erizando su piel y dejándolos con ganas de más. David la miró brevemente a los ojos, notando que ella también lo quería y se inclinó para otro beso. Estaban tan cerca de unirlos, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de forma abrupta, y ambos se separaron rápidamente para mirar.

-Mierda-. Masculló Regina.

-Ya que no me respondiste por teléfono he tenido que venir hasta aquí. ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes novio y tienes un hijo?-. Preguntó una mujer de porte elegante, cruzándose de brazos en la entrada.

-Lo siento mucho Regina, intenté decirle que estabas ocupada…-. Dijo Laura, la secretaria de la morena.

-Tranquila, se como es ella-. Le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la chica salió cerrando la puerta.

-¡¿Ella?! Soy tu madre Regina, creí haberte educado mejor-. Respondió la mujer bastante ofendida y disgustada.

-Al parecer una educación deficiente de la que no haces gala, entras sin golpear-. Le Respondió con voz calmada, el pequeño se había quedado dormido sobre en su pecho y no quería despertarlo.

-Sigues vistiéndote como un niño. Tienes veintiseis años por el amor de dios, vístete como la mujer adulta que eres.

-Si vienes por tu mensualidad, ya está depositada, y no, no la aumentaré-. David estaba estático, ¿esa mujer era la madre de Regina? Tenían cierto parecido en lo físico, pero eran totalmente diferentes.

-No, vengo por lo que me dijo Leopold. ¿Crías a SU nieto como tu hijo? ¡¿Qué estupidez es esa Regina?!-. Exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte, provocando que el pequeño se quejara y la mujer se diera cuenta por primera vez desde que encontró en la oficina, al bebé en los brazos de su hija y al hombre sentado a su lado.

-¡Puedes bajar la voz!-. Le dijo en un grito susurrante –Primero, Jason NO ES… nieto de ese hombre y segundo, no tienes ningún derecho a pedir explicaciones. No te he visto en dos años y esperaba no verte en muchos más, si quieres seguir recibiendo tu mensualidad te sugiero que te retires.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI?! ¡SOY TU MADRE REGINA!-. Gritó, esta vez despertando no solo al pequeño, sino también la furia de Regina. Rápidamente le entregó el niño a David y se colocó de pie caminando hacia la mujer en la entrada.

-¡Con qué cara te dices mi madre, si cuando más te necesité me diste la espalda y dijiste que estaba loca! Preferiste creer en la palabra de ese asqueroso hombre antes que en tu propia hija-. Le dijo con los diente apretados, tenía mucha rabia acumulada en ese momento.

-¡Pero si lo culpaste falsamente para no casarte con él!

-¡Ya basta Cora!-. Exclamó Regina –Vete de aquí, incomodas a mi hijo-. Le dijo, el pequeño seguía llorando a pesar de los intentos de David de tranquilizarlo. –No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida-. El rencor en su voz era tan filoso como un cuchillo. No se iba a permitir llorar frente a esta mujer.

Cora apretó la mandíbula y los puños hasta de sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, echó una mirada al hombre con el pequeño niño llorando en sus brazos y luego a su hija, parecía más saludable que la última vez que la vio. Podía ver la lucha de su hija, de no llorar frente a ella, siempre había sido igual, desde aquel día que Regina llegó llorando junto a ella con su labio superior sangrando, después de haber caído de un árbol tratando de rescatar a un gato callejero que acababa de llevar a casa. Ella la castigó duramente y le dijo que no quería verla llorar jamás. Y así había sido, hasta el día que ella le había contado lo que Leopoldo intentó hacerle y ella no le había creído. La mujer soltó un suspiro y simplemente se giró saliendo de la oficina, sin decir una palabra más.

Regina caminó un par de pasos y cerró la puerta, estaba por derrumbarse ahí mismo frente a la puerta, pero su instinto maternal fue más fuerte y se giró para calmar al pequeño. Lo tomó de los brazos del rubio y lo acunó en su pecho, inmediatamente el niño se calmó y ella se paseó meciéndose suavemente por la oficina hasta que Jason solo soltó pequeños suspiros y gemidos, recostando su cabecita sobre su pecho.

David no sabía exactamente qué hacer en este momento, notaba a Regina tensa pero aún así lograba calmar a su hijo. Se sentía un completo inútil, no pudo tranquilizar Jason y no podía consolar a Regina. Tenía miedo de incomodarla si solo la abrazaba. Tomando una bocanada de aire, se impulsó de valor y colocó su mano en su espalda, por un breve segundo creyó que la morena rechazaría el contacto, pero hizo todo lo contrario, arrimándose más a el, entonces David con confianza la abrazó y la morena se dejó envolver por el calor del cuerpo del rubio. Esto se sentía tan bien, tan… correcto pensaba la morena, como si aquí entre los brazos de David y sosteniendo al pequeño Jason fuera donde pertenecía.

.

-¿Quieres un té?-. Le preguntó David nada más entrar al departamento. Regina había decidido volver a casa ese día, pero no quería estar sola, así que le dio el día libre a David. Privilegios de ser la jefa había dicho.

-Prefiero un café-. Respondió mientras colocaba al pequeño en la silla mecedora que David había comprado para él, el pequeño inmediatamente quedó hipnotizado por los animales de peluche que volaban sobre él en el móvil. Regina sonrió enternecida al escucharlo balbucear.

David volvió poco después con dos tazas y un plato con galletas en una bandeja, las colocó sobre la mesita de café y se sentó en el sillón. Cuando le entregó su taza Regina, esta lo miró con el seño fruncido.

-Creo que es mejor un té. Necesitas dormir un poco-. Le aclaró él.

-Estoy bien-. Dijo ella, pero el rubio ya la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que mentía.

-No es lo que dicen esas ojeras-. Le señaló y Regina lo miró con una expresión sorprendida –El maquillaje no las cubre del todo-. Ella soltó un bufido girando sus ojos y David sonrió –Pareces un panda.

-¡Hey!-. Dijo haciendo un mohín que al rubio le pareció encantador.

-Tranquila… sigues siendo un panda muy hermoso-. Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonrió ante el sonrojo de la morena. Dios, sentía su cara y cuello arder, aún recordaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos y recordar que su madre los interrumpió en el mejor momento la frustraba.

Después de un breve silencio bebiendo té tranquilamente, la morena levantó su vista, solo para atrapar a David mirándola.

-¿Qué?-. Le preguntó curiosa.

-Nada.

-Oh vamos, se que quieres preguntar algo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tienes esa mirada, como si intentaras ver a través de mí-. Le contestó Regina y a él se le escapó una sonrisa -¿Y bien?

-¿Te molestó que te besara?-. Preguntó un tanto nervioso por la respuesta. Regina inclino su cabeza un poco y lo escrutó con la mirada.

-Si no mal recuerdo, fui yo quien te besó-. Le dijo y esta vez fue el turno de David de sonrojarse, intentó decir algo pero terminó balbuceando igual que Jason, provocando una risita de Regina.

-Si, es cierto-. Logró responder –Pero en mi defensa nos interrumpieron cuando iba a hacerlo.

-Si, mi madre…

-No se llevan muy bien ¿eh?

-No… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-. Dijo sarcástica.

-Neh… soy muy perceptivo-. Le siguió la corriente, encogiéndose de hombros y la morena volvió a sonreír.

-Nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para ella-. Dijo Regina, centrando su mirada en la taza de té. –A sus ojos siempre hacia algo mal, de niña recuerdo que intentaba complacerla comportándome como debía, yendo a todas esas tontas clases de etiqueta en las que me inscribía. Se volvió peor cuando entre en la adolescencia. Dejé de intentar ganarme su aprobación cuando papá falleció, no tenía sentido intentar algo que nunca lograría-. Su voz tembló y David se levantó de su asiento sentándose a su lado, le quitó la taza de las manos y la hizo mirarlo.

-No entiendo que es lo que buscaba tu madre, pero te puedo asegurar que eres más que suficiente para cualquiera con sentido común. Eres maravillosa así como eres, no necesitas cambiar para gustarle a nadie, basta con que te gustes a ti misma.

-Creo que dejaré mis sesiones con Archie y tomaré sesiones contigo.

-Depende de que tipo de sesiones quieres… puedo ser muy caro.

-Daría todo mi dinero por estar con "Charmingcito"-. Dijo Regina con una sonrisa suave.

-Es más como una "Charmingconda" pero no me refería a eso-. Respondió el rubio con el ceño fruncido e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh?

-Yo hablo de Jason ¿de qué hablas tú?-. Le preguntó bastante confundida.

-¿Yo? De nada-. Intentó hacerle el desentendido, pero sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir cierto tono rojizo y entonces fue cuando Regina lo entendió.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios, tú hablabas…! ¡Tú…!-. Eso fue todo, estalló en carcajadas ante la mirada vergonzosa del rubio. Dios… ¿Porqué la tierra no lo tragaba y lo escupía a unos minutos atrás y evitar soltar aquello? –Ay dios…-. Regina se secaba las lagrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír –Con que una "Charmingconda" ¿eh? … Vaya modestia…-. Lo miró divertida, sin creer que fuera real lo rojo que estaba de la vergüenza –Okay, okay… ya me calmo ¿A que te referías entonces?

-Creo que ya no importa.

-Oh vamos, quiero saber.

-¿En verdad quieres saber?

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho ¿A que sesiones te refieres?

-A estas-. Fue lo último que dijo el rubio, antes de coger el rostro de Regina con ambas manos y acercarla a él. El gemido que escapó de Regina cuando sus labios se juntaron con los suyos fue divino a sus oídos. Dios, que labios tan suaves. Sintió las manos de ella aferrarse a su chaqueta en sus costados. Llevó su mano a su sedoso cabello y cambió el ángulo comenzando a mover sus labios sobre los de ella. Regina rápidamente se recuperó de la impresión, dios… se estaban besando otra vez y ahora era más que un simple piquito. No se sentía incomoda ni asustada, era David, estaba bien. Era David y él no la lastimaría. Se separó de ella levemente para mirarla y cuando abrió sus ojos, no pudo imaginarse algo más bello que ella. Era hermosa y eso le quitaba el aliento. Maldito mil veces el demonio que se atrevió a lastimar a este maravilloso ángel, fue su pensamiento mientras veía a Regina sonreír e inclinarse por un nuevo beso.

-Mmm… creo que… me gustan más… estas sesiones-. Logró decir la morena entre beso y beso.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo-. Respondió y la volvió a besar, y hubieran seguido así si no fuera porque el pequeño se echó a llorar –Es su hora de comida y siesta-. Se quejó el rubio, y Regina se rio de él.

-Ve a preparar su biberón, yo compruebo su pañal-. David se separó a regañadientes de ella y fue a la cocina, mientras la morena tomaba al pequeño y se encaminaba con él a la habitación del rubio. Rápidamente comprobó su pañal, y se lo cambio por uno limpio. El pequeño la miraba recostado sobre la cama, con una gran sonrisa y ella se sentía encantada, se sorprendió el inmenso cariño que sentía por el bebé, lo había llamado varias veces "mi hijo" y realmente lo sentía así. Lo recostó en sobre la cama con una almohada afirmando su espalda y mirando hacia la cabecera, ella se recostó sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su mano apoyando el codo sobre la cama de forma que quedaron mirándose, ella lo observó atenta, siempre que lo hacía notaba pequeños cambios en el niño, era tan lindo, se parecía tanto a David.

-Aquí viene la comida-. Anunció el rubio y el pequeño comenzó a mover sus manos y piecitos de la emoción de solo escuchar su voz –¿Tienes hambre campeón?-. Le preguntó acostándose del otro lado de la cama, riéndose de la emoción que mostraba el pequeño. Ahí mismo semi recostado como lo había colocado Regina, le comenzó a alimentar con el biberón. El pequeño comenzó a comer enseguida y ambos adultos lo miraron en un silencio tranquilo, envueltos en la calidez que estar así juntos. El niño no alcanzó a beberse toda la leche cuando cayó rendido por el sueño, sonrió alejando el biberón y limpiándole la boquita con la pequeña toallita. Giró el rostro para ver a Regina, que había estado muy callada, y fue cuando notó que no solo el pequeño había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, la morena también.

Tomó al pequeño con cuidado y lo colocó sobre su pecho y hombro para golpear su espaldita para hacerlo eructar. Cuando terminó lo acostó en su cuna para dejarlo dormir tranquilo. Del closet sacó una manta y cubrió con ella a la morena dormida en su cama. Suspiró enternecido con la imagen, se veía tan pacifica y tan hermosa, besó su frente y volvió a la cocina para lavar las tazas que habían ocupado. Volvió a la habitación para recostarse y ver televisión por un momento mientras sus dos amores dormían. Pero el quejido proveniente de Regina le dijo que la morena estaba teniendo una pesadilla, rápidamente se recostó en la cama y la atrajo a un abrazo, acariciando su espalda y calmándola de la misma forma en que calmaba a Jason cuando dormía. El método surtió efecto y la morena se relajó volviendo a dormir tranquila, esta vez, en los fuertes y protectores brazos del rubio.

Regina despertó un par de horas después, se sentía tan a gusto que no quería abrir los ojos, no recordaba haber dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo, un gorjeo a su lado llamó su atención y fue cuando recordó que estaba recostada en la cama de con Jason y David estaba alimentándolo. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue al pequeño niño dormido, recostado sobre parte del pecho de su padre, estaba muy cerca de su rostro y fue que se dio cuenta que ella también recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y parte de su pecho. Elevó su mirada y lo vio, estaba dormido igual que el pequeño, con una mano protectora sobre el bebé y la otra aferrándola a ella. La calidez en su pecho se hizo presente, y esas ganas irremediables de querer tenerlos así siempre, junto a ella, como una familia. El pequeño volvió a gorjear y ella sonrió cuando el pequeño lo hizo, estaba teniendo un sueño agradable y hablaba dormido en su idioma. Tan encantadoramente tierno con su sonrisita desdentada, el niño abrió su ojitos, le costó un poquito enfocar su vista pero cuando lo hizo y la vio, volvió a sonreír robándose un poco más del corazón de la morena. Una respiración mas profunda de parte de David los hizo elevarse a ambos al ritmo de su pecho y luego Regina lo sintió abrazarla mucho más, levantó su mirada nuevamente y pudo observar esta vez sus hermosos ojos azules mirándola con ternura.

-Hey-. Le saludó el rubio con su voz ronca por el sueño, que hizo que el bajo vientre de Regina se contrajera. Ella solo sonrió y se abrazó más a él. Era extraño aun para ella que su cuerpo reaccionara a él de esa forma después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo con ningún otro hombre. –Hey tu otra vez-. Le dijo el rubio esta vez al pequeño sobre su pecho. El niño levantó su cabecita para mirarlo, regalándole la misma sonrisa radiante que le había dado a Regina antes. –¿Así que lo que querías era dormir con nosotros?

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Regina, creyendo que el rubio le hablaba a ella.

-Jason. Lo acosté en su cuna pero despertó unos diez minutos después, no quería que te despertara por lo que lo traje conmigo y se volvió a dormir y yo con él.

-No sé como me quede dormida-. Estaba un poco avergonzada de que sucediera, le era inevitable no sonrojarse, debió de haberlo abrazado en sueños, pero ahora mismo no quería moverse ni soltarlos.

-Estabas agotada, lo necesitabas. Además… no hay nada de que avergonzarse, sería tu almohada siempre-. Sonrió al notarla más sonrojada –Hablando serio, puedes venir a dormir con nosotros siempre que lo necesites.

-Gracias. Pero eso no será necesa…

-Sabía que dirías eso. Es por eso que Jason y yo decidimos secuestrarte siempre que podamos. Es nuestro plan para que te enamores de nosotros y luego ya no te quieras separar de ambos-. Regina soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención del pequeño que soltó un "¿ohh?", como preguntándole de que se reía.

-Eso sí que no será necesario… ya lo lograron-. Le tocó con un dedo la pequeña nariz a Jason encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisita traviesa. A David le brillaron los ojitos.

-¿Quieres decir… qui… tú…? -. Realmente no sabía como expresar bien lo que le quería preguntar y tampoco le hizo mucha falta, Regina se inclinó y besó sus labios silenciándolo.

-Ya no me quiero separar de ustedes. Amo a Jason con todo mi corazón y… debo confesar que también me gustas-. Sus mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron ¿porqué se volvía tan tímida con David? Con nadie antes le había ocurrido –Te lo quería decir antes en mi oficina, pero llegó la bruja y ya no pude-. Ambos rieron con eso –Eres el único hombre que me ha abrazado y no he sentido miedo, me provocas cosas que creí nunca volvería a sentir-. La mano de Regina vagó inconscientemente a uno de los costados del vientre de David, justamente donde le abrazaba hace unos instantes. Eran solo sus dedos moviéndose casuales e inocentes, pero que extrañamente comenzó a excitar al rubio.

-¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo?-. Preguntó rápidamente, sorprendiendo un poco al pequeño, que lo miró con sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas.

-Me encantaría-. Respondió Regina con una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo suspirar.

-¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

-¿Eres tonto?-. Le preguntó la morena riendo –No tienes ni que preguntarlo-. Le dijo antes de que David respondiera cualquier cosa y lo volvió a besar. Dios… sus besos eran grandiosos.

Se quedaron un buen rato ahí, acostados los tres abrazados, olvidándose del mundo fuera de era apartamento y hubieran seguido así, si no fuera que el estomago de David rugió tan fuerte que lo hizo sonrojarse, las carcajadas de Regina no se hicieron esperar acompañado de un par de grititos de Jason intentando imitar a Regina creyendo que era un juego. Pero luego fue la risa de David la que estalló, cuando el estómago de Regina rugió también. Entre bromas se trasladaron a la cocina del departamento del rubio para cocinar algo, se habían saltado la hora del almuerzo por estar durmiendo y ahora morían de hambre. Comenzaron a cocinar juntos mientras el pequeño estaba acostadito en su sillita mecedora, pero lo que había comenzado como algo ordenado y normal, terminó siendo una batalla de cosquillas. David se había agachado para sacar una sartén del armario, entonces Regina le rompió un huevo en la cabeza. El rubio como venganza se lanzó hacia ella, capturándola entre sus brazos la levantó llevándola al sillón, donde comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin contemplación.

-No… por f… por favor… ¡lo siento!-. Trataba de decir entre carcajadas, retorciéndose y tratando de escapar. De pronto, en un movimiento que David no vio venir, Regina lo tumbó al suelo y fue atacado por cosquillas de parte de ella, que se sentó a horcadas él para evitar que se escapara.

-¡Hey, eso es trampa!-. Reclamó el rubio divertido. Con sus manos sostuvo las muñecas de Regina y la atrajo hacia si, robándole un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido por ella. Por dios, nunca se cansaría de besarlo, esto se sentía demasiado bien. El rubio con valentía profundizó más el beso y aprovecho el leve gemido que escapó de Regina y coló su lengua por el espacio de sus labios. Se sintió en el cielo cuando su lengua rozó la suya y Regina volvió a gemir, él mantuvo sus manos en los muslos de Regina en todo momento sin ir más allá para no incomodarla, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando fue la propia Regina la que tomó sus manos con las suyas y las guió hasta su espalda y cadera. ¡Santo dios! se estaba excitando demasiado al tenerla así, debían parar –Regina…-. Su voz sonó ronca por la excitación y ella entonces lo miró notando cuan afectado había quedado con ese beso.

-Oh-. Dejó salir Regina entonces se alejó un poco de él sentándose, pero fue una mala idea. Quedó sentada justo sobre sus caderas, podía sentir perfectamente el bulto a través de sus pantalones y fue cuando notó lo íntimo de la posición en la que estaban. Vio al rubio abrir sus ojos espantado, seguramente creyendo que ella se molestaría. Lo extraño era… que no le incomodaba. Se preguntó qué tan lejos podría llegar en cuanto a intimidad sin tener un ataque de pánico. Pero sería mucho tentar a la suerte tan pronto. No negaba que el beso también la había afectado, lo había hecho y mucho, pero aun si pudiera lograrlo, no era el momento ni el lugar, especialmente con el pequeño ahí. –Creo… que Jason y yo iremos a mi apartamento por un cambio de ropa-. Y ropa interior también, podía sentir la humedad en sus bragas –Así puedes darte una ducha tranquilo-. Se levantó del suelo alejándose rápidamente en busca del niño.

-Ah… Regina…-. Era incomodo, estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado, avergonzado, excitado y ella lo había sentido.

-Hey… tranquilo-. Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora –No fuiste el único. Pero creo que en aun muy pronto para siquiera intentarlo, lo siento por eso –Tu... eh… "Charmingconda" necesita un poco de atención-. Le dijo bromista arrancándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-No olvidarás nunca eso ¿verdad?

-Jamás-. Susurró con una linda sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él con el bebé en brazos –Espero me tengas paciencia.

-Tendré que pasar nuevamente por mi adolescencia… pero vales absolutamente la pena belleza-. Se inclinó poquito bajando para besar sus labios, siendo correspondido cálidamente por sus suaves labios. –Y tú, pórtate bien con Regina campeón-. Le dijo al pequeño, que solo lo miró haciéndolo sonreír.

.

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que se había duchado, con agua fría, y su erección no había disminuido, de hecho solo había endurecido más. ¿Cómo era posible? Solo había sido un beso, un increíble y maravilloso beso, además de sentir el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Regina sobre el suyo. Su miembro dio un leve tirón llamando su atención, pensar en lo que había sucedido hace un momento solo agravaba su situación. No quería tocarse, pero al parecer no le quedaba de otra, volvió a meterse bajo la ducha y tomó su miembro con su mano, imaginando que era la de ella, pronto el baño se lleno de sus gemidos y jadeos. Hacía tanto que no estaba con nadie y más tiempo aun del que podía recordar, autocomplacerse. No iba a negar que esto fuera placentero. Su mente voló mientras su mano seguía moviéndose sobre su eje endurecido como roca. Imaginó a Regina completamente desnuda ahí mismo con él, compartiendo la ducha mientras le abrazaba desde atrás con su suave y pequeña mano sobre su miembro, o de rodillas frente a él con su miembro siendo devorado por su linda boca. Eso fue todo. Explotó en éxtasis con esa imagen mental.

Cuando salió de la habitación ya vestido, Regina entraba al apartamento con el niño en brazos y un par de bolsas de comida china. Casi olvidaba que no habían comido nada aun. Pero cuando la miró bien notó el nuevo atuendo que llevaba. Un pequeño short de mezclilla y una camisa blanca anudada en su estomago el cual dejaba ver la piel lisa y perfecta de su abdomen. Dios, esta mujer sería su perdición.

* * *

**DEJAME SABER QUE PIENSAS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ESPERO CON ESTO PUEDAN PERDONAR MI TIEMPO EN HIATUS.**

**¡FELIZ LECTURA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

-Cualquier cosa, me llamas.

-Por quinceava vez David, prometo que te llamaré.

-¿Haz hecho de niñera antes?

-¡Por supuesto!-. Respondió Miriam, no se hubiera ofrecido a cuidar de Jason si no supiera, pero de todas formas quería bromear con el rubio –Cuidé muchas veces al gato de mi hermana.

-¡¿Que?!-. Exclamó preocupado, comenzando a replantearse la niñera pero comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando la escuchó reír.

-Solo bromeo. Trabajaba de niñera algunas veces cuando estaba en la secundaria y he cuidado a mis sobrinos, sin contar que soy voluntaria en el orfanato de Regina. Creo que estoy bastante calificada para cuidar a esta belleza-. Señaló al pequeño niño en sus brazos mientras despedían a David en su puerta.

Esta noche él y Regina tendrían una cita. No podía más de la emoción cuando David le pidió cuidar a Jason y él le confesó sobre la cita. ¡Al fin! Había exclamado ella con los brazos hacia el cielo, agradeciéndole al todopoderoso por ese milagro.

-No puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-Lo sé, pero tranquilo… tú disfruta de la cita y mañana vienes por Jason. Espero se la pasen muy bien.

-Eso espero también-. Abrió la puerta del departamento de Miriam, ahora si, un poco más tranquilo sobre el cuidado de su hijo, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta tras suyo, los nervios lo invadieron.

¿Y si a Regina no le gustaba donde la llevaría?

-¡No seas idiota!-. Se reprendió saliendo del edificio y tomando un taxi, ya casi era hora y había quedado con Regina que se encontrarían en la 7 avenida con la calle 59, frente a Central Park.

Y ahí estaba él esperando, ansioso y muy nervioso. Sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando la vio, tan hermosa como siempre; vestía pantalones denim negros, una blusa, botines, además de un bolso Gucci colgado del hombro del mismo color, lo único que no era negro era la chaqueta de jeans que traía puesta. Aquél estilo relajado y rockero la hacía ver exquisita. Se acercó a él con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Wow… te ves muy guapo-. Le saludó mirándolo de arriba a bajo haciéndolo reír.

-¿No se supone eso debo decírtelo yo a ti?

-¿Se supone? ¿Quién dijo que una mujer no puede hacerle un cumplido a un hombre por su estilo?-. Le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho solo para molestarlo. La verdad es que se veía totalmente comestible, de buena forma, no al estilo caníbal. Vestía unos ajustados jeans azul oscuro, zapatos Oxford de gamuza negro, un delgado suéter de lana gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra, lo primero que lanzó su cerebro fue el wow, lo demás llegó solo.

David solo la miraba hablar, con cara de idiota enamorado

-Tú estás igual de hermosa como siempre-. Dijo poniendo un mechón del sedoso cabello tras su oreja y acariciarle el rostro, sonriendo al ver como se sonrojaba levemente –Vamos majestad… su carruaje la espera-. Señaló los carruajes estacionados en la calle fuera de central park, Regina se giró a mirarlo y él le sonrió ofreciéndole su mano. Oh sí, tenía todo planeado.

El paseo en carruaje fue espectacular, sabía de antemano que a Regina le gustaban los caballos, por lo del paseo estaba seguro le agradaría, cuando el carruaje se detuvo cerca del castillo Belvedere, no era tipio que los recorridos llegaran hasta allí, pero había hecho un trato con el dueño y ahí estaban. La ayudó a bajar, tomándola de la cintura y bajando lentamente, le encantaba que fuera más pequeña que él. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el castillo.

-No sabía que estuviera abierto de noche.

-No lo está. Pero un amigo trabaja aquí y pedí un pequeño favor-. Confesó sujetando la puerta para que entrara, la condujo hacia el segundo piso y hacia la terraza. Dejando a Regina impresionada, el lugar estaba totalmente decorado para una cena romántica, una mesa con un par de velas aromáticas que envolvían el ambiente, una alfombra roja cubría el piso de piedra. Había una pequeña canasta de picnic y una botella de Prosecco en una mesita al lado de la mesa –No seré un príncipe encantador, pero tú si eres una verdadera reina y este pequeño castillo es tuyo por esta noche.

Regina no tenía palabras, era todo sencillo pero significaba el mundo para ella. Lo tomó del hombro y se inclinó para poder besarlo, como había querido hacerlo desde que se encontraron.

-Es precioso-. Le susurró contra los labios. Él la condujo hasta la mesa, corriendo la silla para que se sentara. Desde ahí se podía ver los altos edificios y las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos, el teatro Delacorte y el estanque de tortugas. David se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a sacar los alimentos de la canasta, poniéndolos uno a uno sobre la mesa frente a Regina. Una selección de diferentes quesos artesanales, embutidos, pan baguette, aceitunas, mermelada, paté, fruta fresca y hasta un pastel de manzanas –Esto se ve delicioso-. Dijo robándose una mora y echándosela a la boca.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

-¿Cómo crees que esté yendo la cita?-. Le preguntó Miriam al pequeño Jason, mientras le cambiaba la ropa para ponerle el pijama de osito panda que le había comprado el día que David le pidió que lo cuidara. El pequeño se rio aplaudiendo con sus manitos, haciéndola reír también –Sí yo también creo que va de maravilla. ¡Ya está! Eres un hermoso pandita-. El niño volvió a reír –Es hora de la comida pequeño panda-. Ajustó las almohadas de la cama y colocó al pequeño, cuidando ponerle una mantita en el pecho para que no se mojara a la hora de beber su leche, y comenzó a alimentarlo, fantaseando qué tipo de cita habría organizado David.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta lo alejaron de su atención en la mujer que tenía en frente, elevó la voz para hacerle saber a quien estuviera golpeando se podía entrar. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro su abogado.

-Señor ya tenemos la información que solicitó.

El hombre solo estiró su mano esperando que el abogado le entregara la carpeta. En cuanto lo hizo se retiró.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos ahora, querido?

-Una forma de quitarle mi nieto a ese don nadie.

-Dudo que mi hija te lo ponga fácil, es la novia de ese don nadie.

-Me da igual. Mi hija no quiere a ese niño, y a mi me daría igual también, si no fuera porque sería el único heredero de la fortuna de la familia de Eva.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-El padre de Eva siempre quiso un varón, solo la tuvo a ella y entonces esperó que ella le diera un nieto, pero tampoco, solo tuvimos a Mary Margaret, por lo que dejó una clausula en su testamento. Su herencia solo la recibirá un descendiente varón o todo el dinero irá a obras benéficas.

-Entonces ese niño es el verdadero dueño de todo.

-No, querida Cora, el que tenga la custodia, es el verdadero dueño. Un bebé es incapaz de hacerse cargo de todo. Pero Mary no quiere siquiera que le nombren al niño y no tengo idea de porqué.

-¿Dónde está Mary Margaret?-. Preguntó curiosa.

-No sé, la última cosa que supe de ella es que iba a las Bahamas.

-¿No hay forma de impugnar el testamento?

-No, de haberlo ya lo habría hecho, tampoco puedo reclamar ningún derecho, ni Mary tiene derechos sobre el niño. El idiota de Nolan notificó el abandono de hogar, si Mary hubiera esperado un poco más, al menos hasta registrar la partida de nacimiento tendríamos derechos, pero no.

-Y este don nadie ¿sabe de la herencia del niño?

-No sé, y si no lo sabe, lo sabrá pronto.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

-Dios no puedo creerlo-. Dijo Regina tratando de calmar su risa -¿Enserio hiciste eso?

-Si bueno… era joven y estúpido-. Dijo riendo con ella –Aunque estoy seguro que mi madre casi muere de un infarto.

-Si bueno, no ha de ser gracioso encontrarse con su hijo y una chica desnudos en plena sala de la casa.

-Mhhm, se burló de mi con eso por mucho tiempo-. La vergüenza del recuerdo estaba marcada en su rostro, sonrojado a más no poder –Tú le agradarías mucho.

El picnic hecho cena había terminado hace un momento y habían salido del castillo, despidiéndose de Louis el guardia amigo de David y habían estado caminando por el sendero de camino hasta la 5ta avenida.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?-. Dijo Regina aferrada su brazo, el rubio la miró y asintió –Nunca, de todos los años que he vivido en Nueva York, había ido de paseo en carruaje.

-¿Nunca?-. Ella negó con la cabeza -¿Con nadie?-. Volvió a negar –Bueno en ese caso… me alegro de haberte traído-. Dijo besando su frente.

-A mi también-. Pasó su brazo por su espalda, enganchando su mano en su costado, mientras que David pasó el suyo por sus hombros y siguieron caminando. Ambos Vivian en East Village al sur de Manhattan y solo les tomaría alrededor de 30 minutos llegar.

Apenas atravesaron las puertas del departamento de Regina, el teléfono de David sonó anunciando un mensaje entrante, rápidamente como el buen papá oso que era, lo revisó en caso de que fuera Miriam avisándole de algún problema, pero al desbloquear la pantalla y ver el mensaje, su semblante preocupado fue reemplazado rápidamente por una gran sonrisa enternecida, giró su rostro para mirar a Regina que lo miraba expectante, le mostró el teléfono y la misma sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de la morena, pues el mensaje se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una foto del pequeño Jason, dormido, vestido con un pijama de oso panda de la cabeza a los pies, con un pequeño pandita de peluche en sus brazos y con el dedo pulgar metido en la boca.

-Dios mío, es lo más adorable que he visto-. Dijo Regina totalmente derretida por el bebé.

-Si… lo sacó de mí-. Comentó el rubio hinchando el pecho haciendo reír a Regina.

-Oh claro, totalmente-. Giró los ojos riendo –Luego me envías esa foto.

-Lo que su majestad ordene-. Respondió picoteando sus labios. El plan era beber una copa para compartir más de la noche, pero Regina rápidamente transformó ese piquito en un beso lento, abrazándolo por el cuello. David estaba en una nube, besarla era una delicia que rápidamente se volvía droga. -Mmh… Regina…

-¿Quieres vino tinto o blanco?-. Preguntó separándose de él. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si ese beso no los hubiera afectado a ambos. Le tomo un momento al rubio volver a reconectar con el mundo.

-Am… el que tu elijas estará bien-. Le respondió, y pudo notar en ese momento la sonrisita traviesa de Regina. Oh, ella lo había besado así a propósito. La morena se giró encaminándose hacia la cocina, asegurándose de acentuar el movimiento de sus caderas sabiendo que inevitablemente la mirada del rubio iría hacia ella. Y no se equivocó, el cerebro de David quedó pegado como si fuera una computadora con windows obsoleto.

-¿Me ayudas aquí?-. Le llamó ella desde la cocina y David salió de su bruma siguiéndole los pasos. -Iba a comprarme un sacacorchos automático, pero al final siempre lo olvido-. Sonrió entregándole uno manual, no es que no supiera o no pudiera descorchar una botella ella sola, es solo que quería que el rubio lo hiciera.

-Bueno, siempre puedes venir a mí si necesitas descorchar una-. Le guiño un ojo mientras se subía las mangas. Rápidamente descorchó la botella con un pequeño y casi imperceptible "pop", lo sirvió en las copas que Regina había sacado y juntos se encaminaron a la sala.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo conversando, David le contó más de sus anécdotas de su infancia y adolescencia, mientras disfrutaba de los curiosos y alegres ojos de la morena, le encantaba verla así, toda sonriente y despreocupada, ver como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la risa era incontenible y dejaba a la vista ese precioso cuello que le llamaba a oler, besar, morder y querer marcar. Estaba sentada de lado, con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella, el brazo apoyado sobre el respaldar del sofá y su cabeza sobre su mano mirándolo atenta, se veía tan tranquila y tan hermosa que le fue imposible no inclinarse hacia ella en busca de sus labios, comenzó como un suave roce y luego un suave beso, entonces ella soltó un suspiro y le acarició el rostro y el cuello acercándolo más a ella, el beso tomó forma y pronto se intensificó, David soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando la morena le mordió el labio inferior antes de que su lengua cálida invadiera su boca tomando rápidamente el control de la situación, aun besándolo acomodó su cuerpo, terminando sentada a ahorcadas sobre él. Las manos de David volaron rápidamente a sus piernas, y espalda, la morena gimió en medio del beso, provocando que su miembro comenzara a despertar dentro de los confines de sus jeans, debía detenerla antes de ocurriera lo de la vez pasada que ni la ducha fría había podido ayudarlo, pero estaba tan perdido en ella que su mente solo estaba concentrada en procesar lo suave que eran sus labios, la calidez de su lengua jugando con la suya, el delicioso aroma que emanaba y lo sedoso que era su cabello. Se sintió morir cuando la misma Regina comenzó a mecer sus propias caderas sobre las suyas arrancándole un sorpresivo gemido, rompiendo el beso intentó regular su respiración mientras enfocaba su mente y buscaba las palabras que quería transmitir.

-Re… Regina-. Su nombre, fue lo único que pudo decir, puesto que la morena lo silenció nuevamente con un beso, arañando su nuca con las uñas apegándose más a él –De… Deberíamos parar.

-No quiero-. Susurró ella con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Realmente no quería, había extrañado tanto el contacto físico de esta forma tan intima con un hombre, con David no tenía miedo pues sabía que jamás la lastimaría, estaba preparada, lo quería, lo ansiaba… lo amaba. Pero tal parecía que debía ser más directa y decirle qué era lo que quería.

-David…-. Su nombre salió en un pequeño jadeo, lo vio abrir sus ojos y enfocarlos en ella, el azul brillante estaba oscurecido de deseo y anhelo que sentía en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un brillo de confianza, respeto y amor, la miraba con tanto amor, que hizo su corazón correr con aún más fuerza en su pecho –Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

El rubio la miro fijamente, preguntándose si había escuchado bien o solo había imaginado lo que ella había dicho, pero ahí estaba ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sentada ahorcadas sobre él, mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos oscuros, más oscuros aun por la excitación, podía sentir su corazón palpitar acelerado en su pecho por tener su mano en su espalda, entonces la vio sonreír como si supiera que esperaba un confirmación de lo que acababa de escuchar, se inclinó hacia él y contra sus labios volvió a repetir lo que había dicho –¿Estás segura?-. Preguntó con la voz afectada, entonces Regina se irguió nuevamente y por un momento pensó que se había retractado, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la morena se quitó la blusa que traía puesta, quedando solo con un sujetador de encaje negro.

-Completamente segura.

La garganta del rubio se secó y de pronto no sabía como respirar, la mujer con la que había estado fantaseando desde hace un tiempo estaba frente a él, sobre él, cubierta solo con un delicado y elegante sujetador de encaje y la realidad superaba mil veces su imaginación, ella era una diosa. Lo único a lo que atinó a hacer fue a tomarla del cuello y atraerla a un beso hambriento, que segundos después se volvió inseguro ¿Había sido quizás muy brusco? Se separó de ella con toda la intención de disculparse, pero fue besado nuevamente por la morena, quien tomó sus manos en las suyas llevándolas a sus senos y llevó las suyas al cuello del rubio balanceándose sobre sus caderas. Las manos de David se volvieron más seguras y curiosas y rápidamente estuvieron descubriendo y acariciando su piel tanto de su abdomen como de su espalda, bajando poco a poco hasta su trasero, apretándolo suavemente ganándose un gemidito y una sonrisa de la morena. La tomó en brazos levantándose del sillón, comenzó a caminar con ella aferrada a su cuello y sus piernas envueltas en sus caderas, las palabras fueron reemplazadas por miradas que descubrían sus almas. Dejándola con suavidad sobre la cama, se paró frente a ella para luego quitarse el suéter y la camiseta que traía dejando su fuerte torso a la vista ansiosa de la morena, se quitó los zapatos y tomó una de las piernas de Regina para quitarle el calzado repitiendo la acción con el otro, observando su rostro atentamente llevó sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón, ella asintió con la cabeza y el lo soltó, enganchó dos dedos a cada lado de la prenda y comenzó a deslizarlo por sus piernas lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, volviendo el momento aún más íntimo y sensual.

Regina estaba excitada, muy excitada, como nunca antes había estado, ni siquiera antes de lo ocurrido con Leopold. David subió hasta su rostro para besarla, pero ella no era de las que se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, ella deseaba tocar, acariciar, morder y besar aquellos pectorales tan fuertes del rubio. Por lo que en un rápido movimiento era ella la que estaba sobre él, David la observo aún más excitado, podía sentirlo perfectamente, aún escondido en sus jeans. Atacó primero su cuello, besando y dando pequeñas lamidas y fue bajando, sus manos arañando la piel de su abdomen hasta llegar a los jeans, los desabrochó y lo miró desde abajo, David tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos se aferraban a las cubiertas de la cama a sus costados, esperó a que abriera los ojos y la mirara, solo para lamer su abdomen desde el ombligo hasta su esternón, sin despegar los ojos el uno del otro, Regina sonrió descarada, sabía exactamente lo que provocaba en él y eso le encantaba, se inclinó a besarlo siendo correspondida con una fogosidad que declaraba una buena noche, sintió las manos del rubio en el broche de su sujetador desprendiéndolo con maestría. Sentándose Regina deslizó la pieza de sus brazos y l arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, quedando totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba ante la vista hambrienta de David, el rubio sentó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que cubrió uno de los senos con su mano derecha, la otra fue a su espalda para sostenerla para rápidamente boca cubrir el pezón de su otro seno, arrancándole un gemido de lo mas profundo de la garganta de la morena.

-¡Ahhh!-. Gimió más fuerte cuando el rubio rastrilló levemente el pezón con sus dientes y con su mano pellizcó el otro. Descendió su mano izquierda por la curvatura de su trasero llegando a su intimidad, podía sentir el calor y la humedad acumulada a través de las diminutas bragas de encaje a juego con el sujetador.

Regina se arqueó contra él aferrándolo del cabello y soltando un jadeo cuando lo sintió tocarla donde más quería, ya no aguantaba más quería que la tomara de una vez, pero al mismo le estaba encantando la forma en que se tomaba su tiempo para acariciarla. Lo sintió hacer a un lado su ropa interior y tocarla directamente sin barreras para luego introducir uno de sus dedos haciéndola temblar.

-Dios… tan mojada-. Dejó escapar el rubio antes de volver a intercambiar posiciones. Ahí estaba la mujer más hermosa que había tenido la dicha de conocer, sonrojada, despeinada y semidesnuda debajo de él, ansiándolo de la misma forma que él la ansiaba a ella.

-¿A qué esperas encantador?-. Le preguntó con voz profunda y sensual arrancándole una sonrisa. Enganchó sus dedos a los costados de las bragas y se las quitó, tragando duro ante la vista de la perfección hecha mujer esperando por él.

-Eres preciosa-. Le susurró contra los labios antes de besarla con todo su ser, quería impregnar en ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella y hacerle saber lo feliz que se sentía que ella confiara él para haber llegado hasta este momento. Besó sus labios, sus mejillas, su preciosa nariz, su frente y su barbilla, bajando a su cuello sintiendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales al gemir su nombre. Su boca exploradora siguió besando, lamiendo y descubriendo cada pedazo de aquella suave y perfecta piel, viajando por el valle de sus senos, su estomago… jugando con su ombligo haciéndola reír, siguió su descenso por su vientre, sonriendo de lado cuando las caderas de la morena inconscientemente se elevaron. Decidió no hacerla esperar más.

-¡Oh dios!-. Las manos de la morena se aferraron al cabello de David, cuando la lengua caliente del rubio hizo contacto por primera vez con su sexo húmedo.

Dios… sabía maravilloso, el sonido de sus gemidos solo aumentaba sus enormes ganas de hacerla suya, de ser suyo y fundirse ambos en uno solo. Introdujo uno de sus dedos sin dificultad, y dios… estaba tan caliente. Comenzó a bombearlo deleitándose al verla con los ojos cerrados y el rostro contorsionado por el placer que él le estaba dando. La espalda de Regina se arqueó violentamente cuando su lengua tocó su clítoris y añadió un segundo dedo, sus paredes internas buscando adaptarse al tamaño, mientras ella seguía retorciéndose y gimiendo sin control. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la morena se deshiciera en sus manos. David se deshizo de la ropa que aun traía a una velocidad asombrosa, su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente pidiendo atención, volvió a posicionarse entre las piernas de la morena, pero no se esperaba que Regina estirara su mano y lo sujetara acariciando su miembro de la base a la punta, haciéndolo sisear mientras que de este escapaba líquido pre seminal.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Charmingconda-. Dijo la morena recordando aquella broma de hace un tiempo y el nombre que le había soltado David. No podía evitar darle un poco de razón al rubio en cuanto al nombre de su "amigo", pues su pequeña mano apenas y podía abarcar la circunferencia y ni hablar del largo.

-No lo olvidarás nunca ¿Verdad?-. Regina simplemente negó con la cabeza riendo mientras lo tomaba del cuello para besarlo. David retiró su mano de su miembro, se alineó con su entrada comenzando a penetrarla firme y lentamente. Regina gimió en medio del beso, no recordaba que fuera tan exquisito, pero dios, David se sentía tan bien, su aroma embriagador, su piel caliente y sus musculosos brazos la hacían temblar. El rubio comenzó a moverse tiempo después, había esperado a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño y también para no dejarse ir en cuanto estuvo por completo dentro, el acople le estaba haciendo girar la cabeza. Las sensaciones aumentaron, los gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos se volvieron más audibles. Regina se aferró a su espalda y a sus fuertes brazos haciéndolo sisear al enterrar sus uñas. Él tomó una de sus piernas y pasó su brazo por debajo de su muslo cambiando levemente el ángulo de penetración llegando aun más profundo, provocando gritos placenteros de parte de Regina. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Ella descendió una mano para tocar su clítoris, pero David la detuvo llevando ambas manos sujetándolas con una suya contra la cama sobre su cabeza, bajó su rostro para besarle el cuello y con su mano libre trazó círculos con su pulgar en su botón de placer haciéndola temblar. Su espalda se arqueó violentamente al ser golpeada por un poderoso orgasmo arrasador como ningún otro. David no dejó de moverse aun cuando el agarre de sus paredes internas lo hizo explotar junto con ella, derramando su semilla profundamente en su interior.

-Te quiero…

.

* * *

**ESPERO OMITAN CUALQUIER ERROR, NO LO REVISÉ**

**¿Y?, ¿QUE TAL?**


	7. Chapter 7

**No hice revisión por lo que espero me perdonen cualquier error.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

La hermosa morena se despertó con el brillo del sol que se filtraba y las cortinas no lograban ocultar. Estaba un tanto adormilada y le dolía todo el cuerpo, cierto peso en su cintura la hizo bajar la mirada para encontrarse con un brazo, aferrándola por la cintura.

Es David. Recordó con una sonrisa.

El rubio se removió ajustando su abrazo y lo sintió presionarse contra su trasero, se giró con cuidado para mirarlo, solo para encontrarlo dormido. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio estaba bien despierta.

David era insaciable.

Fue una sorpresa agradable el saber lo increíble que era en la cama. Tan pasional y cariñoso a la vez. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

Observó su amplio torso desnudo, fijándose en las marcas rojas de arañazos que sus propias uñas habían dejado ahí ¿desde cuando ella hacía eso? No recordaba haber hecho eso antes, pero de nuevo… nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo.

Se dedicó a mirarlo dormir. Su cabello despeinado se veía incluso más rubio con el pequeño rayo de sol.

Su fuerte barbilla la traía loca y el rastrojo de su barba raspándole la piel le encantaba. Llevó su pequeña mano para acariciarle el rostro y el rubio sonrió aun dormido. Tan increíblemente guapo. Soltó un suspiro al ver sus labios. Ah, esos labios que habían acariciado cada recóndita parte de su ardiente piel la noche anterior. Besando cada recoveco, llevándola a las estrellas. Sintió que se humedecía del simple recuerdo y una idea se iluminó con luces de neón en su cerebro.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo acomodó en la cama mirando hacia arriba y ella se sentó a horcadas sobre su cintura, el rubio soltó un suspiro pero no despertó. Entonces con una sonrisa la morena inclinó su cuerpo y comenzó a repartir besos sobre el torso descubierto, mientras con una mano sobre el colchón sostenía su peso y con la otra acariciaba los increíbles abdominales e iba bajando lentamente, ajustándose entre las largas y musculosas piernas, hasta que quedó de frente al miembro erecto de David.

Volvió a mirarlo y esta vez el rubio se estaba despertando, esperó hasta que bajara la mirada y con una sonrisita inocente dejó un besito casto sobre su ingle antes de tomar su miembro con una mano y pasar su lengua desde la base hasta la cabeza, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió de arriba a bajo al rubio sacándole un gemido ronco. Regina sonrió maliciosamente al ver su reacción, siempre le había encantado tener este poder sobre cualquiera con quien se acostara, pero con David era diferente, con David sentía que podía ser suave y entregar el mando sin el riesgo de ser lastimada.

El rubio prácticamente se desasía en sus atenciones con la simple vista de tenerla entre sus piernas, sentir la suave y pequeña mano acariciarlo de arriba a bajo, la tibia y húmeda lengua que jugaba con su miembro lo amenazaba con acabar antes de tiempo, el mirarla solo hacía que se acercara cada vez más, e intentó concentrarse en el techo y realizar cálculos matemáticos mientras casi rasgaba las sabanas con sus manos.

Regina bajó su boca hacia sus testículos y su mano subió a la cabeza de su miembro, recogiendo con su pulgar el líquido pre seminal que se escapaba por el pequeño orificio mientras sonreía malvadamente al escucharlo maldecir en medio de un gemido. La humedad y palpitación en su intimidad le recordó cuanto es que quería tenerlo enterrado muy dentro, pero primero quería probar qué tan profundo podía llevarlo en su boca, y sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió sus labios sobre la cabeza, succionando y rodando su lengua.

-¡Mierda!

-Lenguaje, señor Nolan-. Dijo Regina levantando la cabeza y apretando un poco su miembro para que la mirara y cuando lo hizo le sonrió con malicia -No querrá que lo castigue ¿o si?-. Y antes de que el rubio le contestara volvió a llevarlo a su boca, esta vez un poco más profundo, subiendo y bajando la cabeza, relajando la garganta para tratar de llevarlo completo.

Su boca era suave, caliente y húmeda, una de sus manos masajeando sus testículos y la otra arañándole el abdomen lo tenían jadeando con los ojos cerrados e impulsando sus caderas hacia arriba inconscientemente, hasta que ella se alejó y estuvo a poco de reclamarle porqué lo hacía, cuando sintió su peso sobre su cintura. Al abrir los ojos ahí estaba ella, divinamente desnuda, sus pezones duros e invitándolo a que los acariciara y él no iba a ser descortés, se sentó sobre la cama y llevó ambas manos a sus pechos mientras la besaba profundamente. Regina tomó su erección con una mano, le guio a su entrada y se dejó caer suavemente, tomando cada glorioso centímetro lentamente mientras el rubio le acariciaba la espalda baja. David la vio abrir sus preciosos ojos y enfocarlos en los suyos con tanta entrega, tanta confianza, con tanto amor. Que se juró a si mismo hacerla feliz cada segundo por el tiempo que ella quisiera.

Regina lo besó, aferrándose a su cuello y comenzó a moverse. Estaba tan húmeda y él se sentía tan increíble, sus manos jugando con sus pechos la hicieron gemir ahogadamente mientras aumentaba el ritmo. David dejó un reguero de besos y mordiscos en su cuello de camino a su pezón derecho mientras sus manos se trasladaron a sus caderas para ayudarla a llevar el ritmo, podía sentirla cerca por la forma en que se apretaba a su alrededor tan deliciosamente que lo acercaba también a él. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama llevándola con él, y poniendo sus pies sobre el colchón comenzó a impulsar sus penetraciones encontrándose a mitad de camino con sus movimientos, envolviendo la habitación de gemidos, jadeos y el sonido húmedo del choque de su piel hasta que ambos se deshicieron en el placer.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

-Tengo una duda… si tus papis van a ir juntos a Australia… ¿tú también vas?

-Oh-. Giró su cabeza hacia un costado mientras la miraba atento.

Hacia un buen rato que Miriam y Jason estaban despiertos, de hecho el pequeño se despertó y no había dejado a Miriam dormir más. Claro, si él no dormía, nadie más lo hacía y sentado en la cama se puso a jugar con la cara y el cabello de la mujer hasta que ella lo atacó con besos y cosquillas haciéndolo reír a carcajadas. Entonces se levantó para prepararle el biberón llevándose al pequeño con ella, mientras lo hacía se preguntó brevemente cómo se ducharía hasta que bebió un poco de café saliendo de la bruma de sueño que aun le quedaba y recordó la sillita de auto. Sí, tendría que llevarlo con ella al baño, pero al menos no corría el riesgo de dejarlo sobre la cama y que este se cayera. Que dios se apiadara de ella si algo así ocurría, porque seguro no sobreviviría a David y mucho menos a Regina.

Y aquí estaban ambos desayunando, sentados en el sillón y Miriam platicando con él como si fuera un adulto y lo gracioso es que el pequeño parecía entenderla. No sabía si era porque el pequeño pasaba demasiado tiempo con Regina, pero tenía ciertas expresiones muy parecidas a las de ella. Como la de girar la cabeza a un lado cuando tenía una duda, era una pequeña cosita encantadora, que sonreía por cada cosa mostrando su encías en la cual ya se apreciaba un pequeño diente queriendo salir. El niño no parecía quisquilloso con eso, como lo fueron sus sobrinos en su tiempo, pero si babeaba mucho y le gustaba llevarse las manos a la boca. Hizo una nota mental de regalarle un juguete mordedor.

-Bueno, tú que opinas ¿Crees que ya sean novios?-. Jason le dio una sonrisa babosa como si se burlara de ella -Sí… es una pregunta tonta, más considerando que son las 9:30 AM y aun no llaman o envían un texto preguntando como estás, yo creo que… ufff ¿Qué es eso, un pañal sucio?-. Se cubrió la nariz, y el pequeño la miró como si actuara como una loca -Vamos a cambiarte antes de que llegue mami Gina y diga que soy una pésima niñera.

Una vez quitado el pañal, lavado el culete, hachado un poco de polvos de bebé y colocado un pañal limpio, lo recostó sobre la cama para decidir que ropa ponerle. Una tarea difícil, tenía mucha ropa bonita en su bolso. Definitivamente no podía hacer un mini desfile de moda y probarle todo para ver como le quedaba. Así que se decidió por un blazer gris de cuadros, un pilucho blanco y pantalones azules a juego con el blazer. Lo preparó, le colocó las diminutas zapatillas deportivas y le peinó el poco cabello que tenía.

-Eres todo un principito.

* * *

**.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**.**

* * *

David se había vuelto a dormir, aunque si le preguntas a él, solo pestañeo. Al abrir sus ojos se giró en la cama con toda la intención de abrazar a Regina, pero no estaba en ningún lado, el breve pánico que sintió al pensar que se había ido desapareció en el mismo momento que estuchó la ducha. Después de todo ¿A dónde iría? Este era su departamento. Se levantó de la cama y tan desnudo como el día en que nació, se encaminó al baño. La puerta estaba semi abierta, sonrió pervertidamente al imaginar el sexo en la ducha. Ahí estaba la hermosa mujer que hacía que su corazón se detuviera y acelerara con solo una sonrisa; desnuda, húmeda y demasiado sexy tras la mampara de vidrio de la ducha. Su miembro se endureció con la simple vista y el recuerdo de como se sentía estar tan enterrado dentro de su intimidad… y de su boca. Oh esa divina boca y esa talentosa lengua. Silenciosamente abrió la mampara y se metió dentro. Estaba a punto de tocar la bella figura de la morena, cuando el agua lo tocó, provocando que retirara la mano inmediatamente y la revisara. El agua era increíblemente caliente y Regina estaba ahí debajo del chorro como si nada. Con el mismo silencio con el que entró, salió de la ducha y se apoyó contra el lavabo, simplemente observándola. No se arriesgaría, por ahora, a meterse bajo ese ardiente chorro de agua.

Cuando la morena al fin terminó y se giró para salir de la ducha, lo vio ahí. Tan desnudo y tan antojable. Le sonrió divertida al ver su miembro endurecido y saludándola.

-Creí que en cualquier momento saldrías con una pequeña cría de dragón sobre tu hombro-. Comentó el rubio, cruzado de brazos y una pequeña sonrisa, divertido viéndola salir tras una gran nube de vapor–Nosotros los simples mortales no resistimos esa temperatura

¿Qu…? Eres idiota-. Respondió la morena riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se envolvió en un albornoz, comenzando a secar su cabello con una toalla –En realidad me gusta más Cersei-. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarlo –Hay que ir por Jason.

-Lo sé, ya son las nueve y no he llamado a Miriam para saber de él ¿Le llamarías mientras me ducho?-. Preguntó inclinándose para capturar sus labios en un beso calmo.

-Mhm le diré que vamos en camino-. Entornó la mirada y dijo -Date una ducha bien fría-. Y acarició su miembro con un malvado dedo antes de alejarse de el.

.

Una hora más tarde ambos entraban al departamento de Miriam para recoger al pequeño que al verlos chillaba de alegría, especialmente al ver a Regina, levantando sus bracitos hacia ella esperando que lo tomara. La morena no lo hizo esperar y lo tomó besando sus mejillas regordetas dejándole una marca de su lápiz labial.

-Hola mi bomboncito ¿Miriam se portó bien contigo?

-¿Esa pregunta no debería ser al revés? Además yo siempre me porto bien-. Dijo Miriam -No como ustedes par de tortolos-. Los miró a ambos, fijando su mirada en ellos y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. David se sonrojó y Regina centró toda su atención en el bebé, tratando de escapar de la mirada escrutadora de su amiga. Miriam sonrió y prefirió dejarlo pasar, le preguntaría después a Regina, cuando estuvieran solas. Era bastante obvio que habían pasado la noche juntos, solo les faltaba un letrero diciendo "Tuvimos sexo fantástico anoche" -Como sea ¿quieren un café? Hay una nueva cafetería en la esquina.

.

-Y bueno… Jason y yo platicábamos sobre su viaje a Sydney-. Comentó la joven abogada, sentada con ambas manos sobre una taza de café mientras veía a Regina interactuar con el pequeño, realmente parecía una madre con el niño.

-Es cierto-. Dijo el rubio –Es el próximo mes-. Ante esto Regina levantó su vista para mirarlos a ambos.

-Jason va con nosotros.

-No me esperaba menos-. Comentó Miriam tratando de no burlarse de la forma en que se miraban Regina y David.

-Dudo que podríamos estar tanto tiempo lejos de él-. Dijo la morena y el pequeño estuvo de acuerdo tratando de aplaudir con sus pequeñas palmas, haciéndolos reír a los tres.

.

Luego de despedirse de Miriam, ambos decidieron disfrutar del resto del día los tres, Central Park fue el lugar elegido principalmente por las múltiples actividades que podían hacer, lo primero que hicieron fue alquilar una barca en Loeb Boathouse, donde hicieron una fila de al menos 10 minutos que a David le pareció interminable, mientras a su lado Regina y Jason le daban animo regalándole lindas sonrisas y besos robados de la morena.

David remaba mientras veía a la hermosa morena jugar con su pequeño, ataviado en un diminuto chaleco salvavidas que les había proporcionado Loeb Boathouse a los tres. El sol brillaba sobre el cabello oscuro de la morena, dándole un brillo resplandeciente que lo tenia embobado, cogió su celular y sin poderlo retrasar más, capturó varias fotografías de sus dos amores, mientras estos no se daban cuenta. Hasta que Regina se fijó que no avanzaban y levantó su mirada hacia él, siendo fotografiada en el instante en que lo miró con una bella sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Fotografío la belleza frente a mí, ustedes son lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida-. La morena sonrió, se sentía completamente enamorada da este hombre que había logrado hacerla confiar plenamente su corazón en él.

-Deberías incluirte en la foto-. El rubio se movió con cuidado de no mover mucho la barca, y se sentó a su lado, utilizando la cámara frontal del celular, capturó una serie de fotografías del maravilloso momento.

Al volver al embarcadero, decidieron almorzar en el restaurant del mismo lugar, maravillándose de las llamadas de las muchas aves cercanas al lago. La comida fue realmente grata; estuvieron hablando tanto del viaje a Australia, como del fututo juntos y Jason. El niño parecía encantado de salir de casa y pasear por la ciudad.

Al término del almuerzo decidieron seguir caminando por Central Park, David llevaba a Jason en su portabebés y a Regina de la mano, exhibiendo una sonrisa inmensa y orgullosa sintiéndose completo con ambos. Como una pequeña y hermosa familia.

Como cada fin de semana el parque estaba lleno de familias, turistas y gente haciendo deportes, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, con una manta cubriendo el césped para el bebé. Jason maravillado jugando con sus juguetes y Regina mientras su padre babeaba por la ternura de ambos y capturaba cada momento con la cámara de su celular, agradeciendo a quien sea que hubiera puesto al maravilloso ángel que era Regina en su camino. Lo había ayudado de tantas maneras cuando más lo necesitaba y sin esperar nada a cambio. El mundo necesitaba más personas como Regina Mills.

De pronto algo importante llamó su atención desde el fondo de su mente, y quiso golpearse por no recordarlo antes.

-Regina…

La morena lo miró preguntándole silenciosamente qué ocurría, pero David se perdió en la sonrisa que aun tenía de estar jugando con el pequeño, le regaló una boba sonrisa de enamorado y tomó su pequeña mano en la suya.

-Te quiero-. Le confesó, maravillándose con la brillante sonrisa y el leve sonrojo que adornaron sus mejillas -Y sé que Jason te quiere, eres su mamá-. Dijo haciéndola reír puesto que ya varías veces ella misma lo había llamado su hijo -Lo que quiero preguntarte… es si quieres…

-Ma-ma…

Ambos desviaron su mirada, bajándola inmediatamente hacia el pequeño niño sentado entre ambos, quien los miraba sonriendo y con sus manitas juntas en un intento de aplaudir.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Jason?-. Quiso saber el rubio, esperaba no haber oído mal. Pero el niño solo se rio babosamente mirandolo. Entonces miró a Regina en busca de respuestas.

-Creo que…

-Ma-ma-. Volvió a repetir el pequeño rubio, estirando sus manitas hacia Regina.

-¡Te ha dicho mamá!-. Exclamó el rubio encantado. Mientras Regina tomaba en brazos al niño.

-Es muy pequeño para estar hablando, acaba de cumplir los cinco meses-. Regina trataba de no emocionarse, seguramente el niño solo estaba balbuceando o era producto de un gas. Pero le fue imposible que sus ojos no se empañaran y su pecho se calentara de amor por ese pequeño.

-ma-ma… ma-ma… ma-ma-. Repetía el pequeño, colocando sus diminutas manitos en el rostro de la morena, como si intentara aclararle que era a ella a quien le hablaba.

-¿Dices mamá Jason?-. David se cambio de sitio sentándose a un lado de Regina -¿Verdad que dices mamá?-. Y el niño volvió a repetir la palabra, y Regina esta vez no se aguantó y las lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos mientras repartía besos en las mejillas regordetas del pequeño Jason que reía encantado. David le besó la cabeza y secó sus lagrimas sintiéndose igual de emocionado que ella -¿Ves que si eres su mami? Ya no puedes escapar de nosotros-. Comentó antes de girar su rostro y besar sus labios suavemente -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La risa de Regina no se hizo esperar y lo besó nuevamente.

-Si no lo supiera mejor diría que te haz puesto de acuerdo con Jason para que yo terminara aceptando.

-¡Somos inocentes!-. Dijo levantando sus manos -Espera... ¿aceptas?

-¡Claro que acepto!-. Su sonrisa era brillante y su corazón palpitaba fuerte dentro de su pecho, con una mano acunó su cuello y lo acercó a un beso en el que imprimió el amor que sentía.

* * *

**No te vayas sin al menos decir hola o gracias :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA A TODES. ESPERO AUN LEAN ESTO. AUNQUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR NO ESPERARÍA QUE LO SIGUIERAN HACIENDO.**

**HE ESTADO SIN INSPIRACIÓN... AUN QUE PENSÁNDOLO BIEN SABÍA EXACTAMENTE COMO SEGUIR PERO NO ENCONTRABA LA FORMA DE PLASMARLO, COMO SI MI CEREBRO NO SE DECIDIERA A ORGANIZARSE Y CREARLO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.**

**PERO BUENO. AQUÍ ESTÁ. LA MITAD ESTABA ESCRITO DESDE HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO Y DE HECHO LO IBA A PUBLICAR MÁS TEMPRANO ASÍ COMO ESTABA, PERO LUEGO LO VOLVÍA RELEER POR QUIEN SABE QUE VEZ, Y LO ENCONTRÉ COMO UN CAPITULO DE RELLENO Y ME DIJE, NO ESTO NO CUELA. ASI QUE TUVE UN FLASHAZO Y SE ME ILUMINÓ LA BOMBILLA Y HASTA LO HE HECHO MÁS LARGO.**

**ESPERO TODOS ESTÉN BIEN Y LOS QUE ESTÉN EN CUARENTENA NO SE ESTÉN DESESPERANDO TANTO. OJALÁ HUBIERAN MÁS NUEVOS FICS QUE LEER.**

**SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS CON USTEDES EL...**

**Capítulo 8**

A penas bajar del avión, la morena tomó una gran bocanada de aire, estar viajando durante tantas horas hubiera sido un calvario si lo hubiera hecho sola. Sonrió al ver al pequeño niño rubio en sus brazos, mirando todo a su alrededor descubriendo el nuevo lugar en el que estaba. El comportamiento del niño había sido increíble, solo un poco quisquilloso al despegue, pero por lo demás había sido excelente, incluso para ser su primer viaje en avión

Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había planeado este viaje, y en ese entonces no están incluidos ni el niño ni su padre, pero le agradaba el nuevo cambio que estaba sufriendo la compañía y su vida privada con ambos en ella.

Recordaba el día que David llegó contándole la odisea que había sido tomarle la foto al pequeño para su pasaporte. El pobre había tenido que esconderse tras una tela blanca y sostener al niño, ayudado por el asistente del fotógrafo llamando la atención del pequeño para que no desviara la mirada y no observara hacia atrás para ver el por qué su papá se cubría.

El rubio llegó a su lado regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, la misma que le daba cada vez que la veía con el pequeño niño en brazos.

-Ya tengo nuestras cosas ¿ahora donde?

-Alquilé un Jepp... deben de estar por traerlo-. Comentó jugando con las manitos del niño.

Habían tenido una escala de 9 horas en Dubái, donde salieron a visitar algunas de las atracciones más llamativas, visitaron el Burj Khalifa donde quedaron encantados con las maravillosas vistas desde todo lo alto, sacándose tantas fotografías como pudieron y dieron una vuelta por el centro comercial Dubái Mall donde realizaron algunas compras, luego volvieron al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo hacia Australia.

En cuanto llegó el Jepp el mismo chico que lo entregó, le ayudó a David a colocar y sujetar debidamente las tablas y la sillita de autos de Jason, el pequeño en cuanto estuvo sentado se durmió, probablemente el cabio de horario lo había afectado estaba más de lo que parecía.

Regina condujo tan perfectamente y sin necesitar de ningún GPS, indicativo claro de que ya había estado varias veces en la ciudad. Se dirigían al suburbio Bondi, es lo que le había dicho ella. La verdad David no conocía nada y se dejaba llevar por ella.

Tardaron alrededor de 27 minutos en llegar, y al estacionar el Jepp, David pudo reconocer a la chica de piel morena y cabello rojo que ya había visto anteriormente, la amiga de Regina con la que la había encontrado besándose fuera de su apartamento. Cierta molestia en su estómago lo hizo desviar su vista de la chica de piel canela hacia su novia. Regina tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se bajó rápidamente del Jeep para envolver a la chica en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Al fin estás aquí!-. Exclamó con suma alegría.

-Lo sé-. Le respondió Regina alejándose del abrazo y girando su rostro para ver a David bajar del Jeep –Ella es mi amiga Zuleima-. Le dijo al rubio presentándosela –Zul, él es David.

La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo, lo observó de pies a cabeza poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

-Con que tú eres el famoso David Nolan-. Le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-¿Famoso?-. Preguntó curioso.

-No todos los días Regina se enamora de alguien. Tuve de obligarla a que me dijera todo-. David volteó a mirar a su novia, encontrándola con las mejillas adorablemente sonrosadas –Aunque aquí entre nos, no dijo mucho, salvo que eras un rubio alto y guapo con unos lindos ojos azules que la derretían.

-¡Zuleima!

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros -¿Acaso es mentira? También mencionó que tienes un hijo ¿Dónde está?-. En el instante que hizo la pregunta, el pequeño se anunció desde dentro del Jeep con un suave llanto al despertar y encontrarse solito ahí. David abrió la puerta y lo sacó, ya era hora de que comiera algo.

-Ma-ma-. Le llamó el pequeño a Regina estirándole los bracitos para que lo tomara y ella inmediatamente lo hizo calmando al pequeño y entonces volvió a mirar a su amiga que le miraba de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué?-. La pelirroja cogió la manito del pequeño y le sonrió.

-Nada… si no supiera mejor, diría que él de verdad es tu hijo… tienen un parecido un tanto… impresionante-. El pequeño se volvió a quejar, rompiendo el ambiente que había quedado con lo que mencionó la pelirroja –Bien ¿quién tiene hambre, además de esta pequeña preciosura?

Luego de desayunar, la pelirroja les guió hasta Maroubra beach, al sur de Bondi, según Zuleima, esa era la playa menos concurrida por turista y más localismo. Al llegar había un grupo de personas esperándoos, había cuatro socios con la pelirroja y los demás familia de ellos.

Regina les explicó a todos la forma en que estaba hecha la tabla, el proceso desde que cogían los plásticos hasta la creación del material, al diseño de la tabla que les estaba mostrando. Habían llevado dos de los principales modelos, el tercer modelo, estaba aun en proceso.

Dos de los socios de Zuleima decidieron probar las tablas y experimentarlas por si mismos, de eso dependía si se decidían a comprarlas y promocionar esa línea en sus tiendas. Se trasladaron a la parte norte de la playa, donde se apreciaban olas de gran nivel, excelentes para surfistas con experiencia.

El tercer socio, una chica rubia, se acercó a Regina quien tenía a Jason en brazos.

-¿Como se te ocurrió la idea de crear tablas a partir de plásticos reciclados?

-Cada que iba a surfear o a hacer SUP, me encontraba con plásticos en el agua o en las orillas y eso me molestó, quería encontrar una forma de remediarlo y concientizar a las demás personas y en esto resultó.

-Fue una buena idea-. Estuvo de acuerdo la rubia ¿Vas a surfear ahora?

-Había pensado hacerlo más tarde

-Oh vamos, ¿por qué no ahora?

-Elsa, por favor no la hostigues-. Le reprendió la pelirroja a la rubia.

-Relájate Zul. Elsa tiene razón, es un buen momento. Iré a cambiarme-. Regina se alejó hacia los cambiadores y Elsa se acercó a David que observaba a la morena alejarse.

-David ¿verdad?-. El rubio asintió con la cabeza –¿Sabes si tu jefa está soltera? Es que ella es… wow, tú me entiendes.

-No está soltera, tiene novio-. Dijo el rubio, tratando de que su voz no sonara dura, de ello dependía si se cerraba el trato. El pequeño niño en sus brazos se comenzó a agitar, evitando hablar más con Elsa. A lo lejos pudo ver que Regina salía de los cambiadores.

-Bueno… no sería la primera mujer a la que le hago olvidar el novio-. Comentó de todas formas la rubia, y ese comentario molestó totalmente a David, el pequeño comenzó a sollozar y esa fue la escusa perfecta.

-Tranquilo campeón, ahí viene mami-. Le dijo al pequeño, y por el rabilo del ojo pudo ver el rostro desencajado de Elsa. Y el siguiente en desencajar su rostro fue él, cuando Regina se acercó a ellos, vestida con ese increíble traje de baño de dos piezas para surfear, que prácticamente lo tenían babeando.

-¿Qué le ocurre a mi bebé?-. Le dijo la morena al niño, y este enseguida le estiró sus bracitos para que lo tomara -¿Querías a mami? ¿Papi no te entretiene?-. Le hizo cosquillas al pequeño, arrancándole carcajadas entusiastas, provocando una sonrisa inmensa y enamorada en David, le encantaba que se viera ella misma como su madre, desde que el pequeño la había elegido diciéndole mamá, su primera palabra; los tres lo sentían así, Regina era su madre.

-No, hoy solo quiere estar con su mamá-. Dijo David acercando su rostro al suyo para besarla, la morena le besó de vuelta ante la atenta mirada de Jason en ambos. Elsa ya se había alejado de ellos en el momento que escuchó "mamá"

-Cariño, ¿Qué tal si te quedas con papá en la orilla mientras yo me meto al agua?-. El pequeño la miró elevando un poco sus diminutas cejas dándole una sonrisa desdentada, la morena se lo entregó a David y tomó la tabla que le ofrecía la pelirroja, quien también se iba a meter al agua.

-Con que "mamá"-. Le dijo Zuleima mientras se adentraban al mar.

-¿Qué te digo? el pequeño se robó mi corazón

-¿El bebé o el padre?-. La morena solo sonrió y comenzó a remar hacia el fondo para tomar la siguiente ola.

Mientras ellas estaban en el agua, Elsa se acercó a David en la orilla.

-Oye… lamento eso que dije antes-. David volteo su rostro para mirarla –Nunca me metería en una relación donde hayan niños, no soy del tipo de romper una familia.

-Pero sí te metes entre relaciones

-Si

-¿Y sabes algo más además de los nombres? Algunas puede que nunca te digan que tienen hijos

-Tienes razón-. Dijo tocando la manito de Jason que le sonreía divertido –Se parece mucho a Regina

-¿Eh?-. David lo observo también.

-Tiene sus ojos y su nariz

-Ma-ma-. Dijo el pequeño riendo.

-Sí te pareces mucho a tu mamá-. David solo sonrió, no tenía caso decirle que Regina no era su madre biológica.

-Wow, tiene una increíble técnica-. Dijo Elsa mirando hacia el mar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Al Take off que acaba de hacer, es la primera maniobra ponerse de pie en la tabla. Oh… y ese es el Bottom Turn-. Dijo la rubia cuando Regina bajando con la ola, hizo un giro para volver al punto alto de la misma –Se usa para volver a subir y no irse directo a la orilla. Y ese es el Tubo, creo que está demás decir que hace.

David miraba absorto a su novia moverse sobre las olas como toda una experta, el no tenía idea de nada de esto, pero ella se veía espectacular. Se estaba deslizando por el interior del tubo que creaba la ola al romper.

-¡Oh por dios! Ese es un aéreo-. Se sorprendió al verla hacer un "Flip" en el aire con la tabla como si fuera realmente un skate, para luego bajar y volver a hacer otro aéreo, sujetando la tabla con ambas manos hacia el frente y dando un giro de 360 grados en el aire y caer nuevamente de forma espectacular –Tu chica es increíble-. Le dijo a un David boquiabierto que miraba sorprendido a Regina –Esas tablas son geniales, no veo diferencias de las otras-. Les dijo la rubia a sus compañeros -Además son ecológicas-. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Regina y Zuleima salieron del mar acercándose a ellos.

-Me complace decirles que estamos de acuerdo en promocionar la línea de tablas ecológicas de EcoQueen en nuestras tiendas-. Dijo la rubia, acercándose a Regina estrechando su mano.

-Perfecto, David tiene el contrato en el auto-. El rubio se acercó al auto sacando la carpeta con el contrato desde una de las maletas.

-Aquí, denle una mirada y me llaman cualquier duda-. Dijo David.

-Eso dalo por hecho. Por cierto-. Miró a Regina -¿Dónde aprendiste a surfear?-. Preguntó curiosa.

-En Coolangatta, Brisbane.

-Cool, esa es una increíble técnica la que tienes.

-Gracias.

Los demás se alejaron dejando solo a David, Regina, Zuleima y el pequeño Jason, que miraba a su mami toda mojada.

-Te dije que sería un éxito asegurado-. Comentó entusiasmada la pelirroja. Regina sonreía enormemente. -Será mejor que vuelva a casa, ustedes tienen un ferry que tomar-. Se subió a su vehículo y se fue dejándolos a los dos con el pequeño que trataba de tomar con sus manitas el cabello mojado de Regina.

-¿Ferry?-. Preguntó el rubio y Regina le sonrió.

-Una sorpresa-. Y con una sonrisa que prometía un mundo da aventuras se subieron al jeep y Regina condujo hasta llegar a uno de las tantas estaciones de Ferris en la ciudad. El traje de surf de dos piezas a esas alturas ya se había secado, por lo que Regina se colocó un vestido de lino que a David volvió loco por lo increíble que le quedaba.

-¿Vienes seguido a Australia? Se ve que conoces bastante-. Preguntó el rubio, acomodando al pequeño en su hombro, se acababa de quedar dormido luego de ser alimentado.

-Mi padre me traía aquí desde… siempre-. Contestó ella mirando como se alejaban de la ciudad, giró su rostro para mirarlo a él -Creo que tenía 3 años la primera vez que me trajo. A mi madre nunca le gustó Australia, ella decía que era por los animales, serpientes, arañas. Pero en cuanto fui creciendo entendí, que ella simplemente no quería ir de vacaciones sin sirvientas ni niñera-. Se encogió de hombros volviendo a mirar al horizonte -Prefería no estar con su hija, si tenía que hacer todo ella misma.

David colocó su palma en su espalda y ella se volteó a abrazarlo rodeando sus brazos en su cintura. Miró al pequeño dormido en su pecho a su lado y sonrió levemente prometiéndose, que si tenía la posibilidad de ser la madre de Jason, jamás lo dejaría solo.

-Serás la mejor madre del mundo-. Le susurró David y ella levantó su mirada hacia él en una pregunta silenciosa -Sabes exactamente lo que no hacer, tienes un corazón enorme y amas y proteges los niños, no solo a Jason sino a los del orfanato también-. Besó su frente y ella se abrazó aun más a él. La escuchó murmurar algo contra su pecho -¿Mhh?-. La morena salió de su refugio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dije… que te amo-. Susurró ella y pudo sentir el corazón del rubio latir desbocado al tener su mano sobre su pecho, la sonrisa de David comenzó a crecer y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Yo también te amo-. Bajó su rostro para unir sus labios a los suyos -Tanto

.

Desembarcaron en una pequeña isla. Pequeña tomando en cuenta las otras islas en las que el Ferry había parado antes. David no sabia donde iban, el lugar no se veía precisamente muy habitado. Mas bien lo único que se veía era un muelle bien conservado un par de lanchas y un montón de selva.

-¿Listo?-. Preguntó la morena luego de abrochar el cinturón de la sillita de bebé.

-¿Listo para qué?

-Para pasar estas dos semanas solos en esta isla-. Le sonrió ella coquetamente mientras se sentaba tras el volante del Jepp

-De casualidad… ¿Esta isla es tuya?

-Era de mi abuelo, la compró cuando yo nací, él no quería que mi madre supiera nada de esto, así que cuando cumplí los 22 años pasó a ser mía-. Contestó mientras iba conduciendo -Es aquí donde mi padre me traía cada verano-. Condujo por un sendero lleno de arboles frutales hasta salir por el otro extremo de la isla, era un prado completamente verde que contrastaba hermosamente con el azul de cielo, David miró hacia el frente y pudo notar el camino hecho de piedras hasta lo que claramente era una mansión.

-¿Cómo se llama la isla?-. Fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio ante tanta belleza natural frente a sus ojos.

-Marina, así se llamaba mi abuela-. Contestó ella dándole una leve mirada.

Al acercarse un poco más a la mansión, notó que había un par de persona esperando, supuso que eran quienes mantenía la limpieza del lugar.

Regina estacionó el Jepp cerca de la entrada, descendió y corrió a abrazar a una mujer mayor de cabello gris rubio, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le acarició el cabello maternalmente, la imagen de ambas calentó el corazón de David, quien quiera que fuera esa mujer, su cariño por Regina era notorio.

-David ven-. Le llamó a acercarse -Quiero presentarte a Eugenia Lucas, fue mi niñera cuando era niña.

La mujer le miró por encima de sus gafas ópticas con rostro serio, sus ojos azules no se despegaban de él esperando a que hablara. David abrió su boca para saludar, cuando un pequeño gorjeo se escuchó desde el interior del Jepp llamando totalmente la atención de Eugenia

Regina sonrió y se acercó a la puerta trasera del automóvil, David no se perdió el rostro sorprendido de la anciana cuando escuchó la pequeña voz de Jason decirle "Mamá" a Regina.

La morena se acercó nuevamente a ellos con una gigantesca sonrisa y en sus brazos un pequeño niño curioso que miraba a todos lados.

-Y este precioso… es Jason, nuestro hijo-. Dijo la morena observando a David que la miraba con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre le daba cuando llamaba a Jason "nuestro hijo".

-Es hermoso-. Dijo la mujer encantada con el pequeño que le sonrió, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo -¿Cómo es que…? Te vi hace menos de un año y no estabas embarazada.

-Ay Granny… es una larga historia.

-Tengo té, galletas y mucho tiempo para escuchar. Y tu chico-. Se dirigió esta vez a David -Me dirás que intenciones tienes con mi pequeña niña.

-Tengo las mejores intenciones de hacerla feliz, se lo juro-. Contestó David, ganándose una sonrisa de la mujer mayor y una pequeña risita de Regina, que pronto fue acompañada por el pequeño que no sabía de que se reían pero lo hacía de todas formas.

.

Horas después y una buena cena, Eugenia se enteró de toda la historia juntos del par y medio frente a ella.

Era imposible negar el amor que le profesaba David a su pequeña niña si se reflejaba con cada mirada que le daba.

Y ni que hablar de Regina. Lucía mucho más feliz de lo que había sido desde hace años. Y todo gracias a encontrar a un buen hombre que la supo valorar y ser paciente con ella. El pequeño era un amor, entendió perfectamente como es que Regina lo amaba como lo hacía.

.

Eugenia o "Granny" como le llamaba Regina, junto a Julius el encargado de jardinería y mecánica de la mansión, vivían en otra isla cercana a Isla Marina con sus respectivas familias.

Regina y Granny habían pasado el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche limpiando y organizando la antigua habitación de Regina, la cual contaba con una bellísima cuna de madera, la cual su padre había pedido se mantuviera guardada en la misma habitación cubierta con sabanas.

David encendió la chimenea de la sala antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Jason. Ahí estaban sus dos amores en la mecedora, Jason recostado sobre Regina mientras ella se mecía y leía un libro de cuentos en voz alta acariciando su espaldita.

-¿Se ha quedado dormido?-. Susurró en caso de que si lo estuviera.

-Casi-. Susurró de igual forma la morena, David se acercó a ambos confirmando que el pequeño luchaba por mantener sus ojitos abiertos, hasta que Regina comenzó a acariciarle la cabecita y lo observaron cerrar por completo sus ojitos mientras soltaba un sube suspiro que arrancó sonrisas de ambos.

Estuvieron unos minutos así. Hasta que David abrió las cubiertas de la cunita y Regina le acostó, cubriéndolo. Encendió una pequeña lámpara de caballitos de luz tenue y dejando la puerta abierta salieron de la habitación.

David había preparado un par de bocadillos y los había colocado sobre la mesita en la sala junto a una botella de vino tinto que Regina le había indicado sacara de una bodega.

-Brindemos-. Dijo Regina tomando la copa en su mano -Por el nuevo trato cerrado, por que estos días en la isla sean increíbles…

-Por nosotros, por Jason y por que lo que tenemos sea eterno-. Continuó él.

-Salud.

Bebieron a gusto abrazados el uno al otro observando las relajantes llamas en la chimenea, hasta que Regina comenzó a repartir pequeños besitos en su cuello y la leve excitación que había acompañado a David todo el día desde que la vio en ese vestido, floreció con mas fuerza. Sentándola sobre su regazo sobre el sillón comenzó a besarla profundamente mientras sus manos vagaban por su escultural cuerpo. Mientras Regina se aferró de sus cabellos meciendo sus caderas sobre el cada vez más pronunciado bulto en sus pantalones.

David comenzó a quitarle el vestido cuando ella le detuvo. Pensando que había hecho algo mal o que la estaba incomodando se disculpó rápidamente, pero fue detenido y silenciado con un beso y una sonrisa tranquilizadora de Regina, quien se colocó de pie y le extendió la mano para guiarlo hacia la habitación principal.

.

Regina despertó con los rayos de sol desde la ventana, la cama estaba tan a gusto, pero su estomago rugió con ganas cuando el aroma a café y tostadas inundó sus sentidos. Se colocó una bata y bajó a la cocina.

Ahí nada más y nada menos estaba el hombre perfecto.

Con su espectacular torso al descubierto, vestido nada más que con unos pantaloncitos para dormir. Observó su espalda con alguna que otra marcas rojas hechas con sus uñas y recordó la apasionante noche anterior. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la simple vista de él semidesnudo.

Estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos, la cafetera estaba lista y las tostadas hechas puestas en una bandeja junto a unas tazas. Al parecer David planeaba llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Sin querer arruinarle la sorpresa, se dio media vuelta y silenciosamente volvió a la habitación. Se detuvo de camino, para echarle una miradita al pequeño, solo para encontrarlo bien despierto y jugando con sus manitos. Su biberón estaba en la mesita de noche, lo que indicaba que acababa de alimentarse, probablemente David llevaba un tiempo ya despierto.

Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y se dirigió con él a la cama tamaño King de la habitación principal y se volvió a acostar con él.

-Mama mama mama mama-. Decía el pequeño con sus pequeñas manitos tocando el rostro de Regina.

-Jason, Jason, Jason… eres el niño más precioso que han visto mis ojos-. Se habló haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita, el pequeño soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas que hicieron que el corazón de Regina casi explotara de felicidad -¿Quién es el niño guapo de mamá? ¿Quién es?

David los observaba desde la puerta maravillándose con sus dos preciosos amores, su vida entera estaba en esa habitación y no dejaría que nada jamás los lastimara.

.

**DÉJENME SABER EN COMENTARIOS SI SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN SI SUS FAMILIAS ESTÁN BIEN. SI NECESITAN HABLAR CON ALGUIEN. DESAHOGARSE O LO QUE SEA. PUEDEN ESCRIBIRME, DEJARME UN PRIVADO O HABLARME POR INSTAGRAM.**

**SALUDOS A TODES.**


End file.
